Phoenix Rising
by deltajames
Summary: Voldemort is back, war is looming on the horizon and Phoenix McKinnon's life is about to change. Her father is the last of his bloodline, her best friend is in love with her, and she'll find herself in the dangerous world of pureblood society. She's in a position to help the Order but fame and fortune have a way of changing a person into something they swore they'd never become...
1. Find Your Piece of Mind

**Author's Note: **I've started rewriting the chapters, expanding the story line and drawing out some of the more important points. As always, reviews are very much appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter and Co are owned by the ever fabulous JK Rowling. The only thing I own is Phoenix and various other originals you see running around. Onwards!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**Find Your Piece Of Mind"**

Organized chaos.

I absolutely loathed the term, preferring normal chaos, but I suppose it was the most accurate description of mealtime at the Burrow. Even with nearly fifteen years experience dealing with the boys and Ginny -who could outdo all of them on spaghetti nights, honestly, the girl was like a bottomless pit sometimes- I wasn't prepared for the scene in the kitchen.

Trunks and suitcases were stacked near the back door and it looked like they were about to fall over, even with the charms I'm sure Arthur put on them. Pulling my wand out of my pocket, I put another stability charm on them. Couldn't hurt, right?

Arthur nearly knocked into me as I stowed my wand back in my pocket, and I moved out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the floating parchment following him around. A checklist no doubt. Through my usual morning fog, I'd remembered that today was the day we were moving. I walked over to the stove where Molly was cooking up an enormous pan of eggs and bacon. She gave me a smile and a pat on the head, then handed me a very full plate.

"Scrambled egg whites, the way you like them dear." She smiled for a moment, then gave me a stern look the twins and I had nicknamed the Mum Look. "I trust you're all packed and ready to go?"

"Nearly, I've just got a few stray books to round up and then I should be set." With Molly it was always best to say you were more finished than you actually were, and then hurry up and get it done. Otherwise you just ended up getting a lecture and wasting time. Molly was famous for her lectures. Grabbing a fork from a drawer, I started back up the twisting staircase to the room I shared with Ginny.

"Nix! Hold up!"

I tried to turn around but I misplaced my foot and fell back, grabbing onto the banister to avoid a tumble down the stairs. Of course, I dropped my plate in the process but Fred managed to catch it before it hit the ground. The eggs were fine but the bacon wasn't so lucky. He laughed at the look on my face.

"Don't feel too bad. Mum was in such a rush today she accidentally seasoned it with garlic powder. We decided not to tell her though. She's got enough to worry about, what with the move and Percy…" Fred's eyes darkened and I frowned.

Last night Molly and Arthur had gotten into a row with their third-born son, resulting with him moving all of his things out of his old room and telling them he would never speak to them again. Personally I thought Percy was being a prat and that Molly and Arthur deserved better but I didn't say that. Families were tricky things and I had little experience with them, so who was I to pass judgement?

My mum was Marlene McKinnon, a proud Gryffindor and original member of the Order of the Phoenix – the same place we were moving to today. I don't know who my dad is, mum never told me, but it doesn't really bother me that much. I knew that he and mum had gotten together at a New Years Eve party in their seventh year and I was a result of that, so it's not like they were together and he left me. Maybe my mum never told him about me. I don't hate her for it though. Those were tough times, what with you-know-who running around, killing people.

(I often wondered if he had been one of the Order members that had been killed in the war. She had often talked about a Benjy Fenwick she had once dated...)

Mum was killed the month after my third birthday and I taken in by an order member, Emmeline Vance. She didn't have kids of her own and didn't really know what to do with me, so when Molly and Arthur saw me at an Order meeting and offered to raise me, she said yes. Molly thought it'd be nicer for me to have kids around and looking back, I'd have to agree. Ginny was just a baby at the time and Ron was two years younger than me, so I ended up being closest to the twins. Poor Molly. She was probably hoping I'd be a good influence on them. Instead, I ended up being the brains behind some of their wackiest schemes.

A shout from the kitchen pulled me out of my thoughts and Fred cleared his throat awkwardly. "I was wondering, d'you need any help packing?"

I blinked. Since when did Fred offer to help with boring tasks like packing? Sure, he was the quieter twin – well, as quiet as a Weasley twin could be – but this was still out of character. For as long as I'd known him, he'd always gone out of his way to avoid extra work. "Sure, yeah, that'd be great."

When we got to my – and Ginny's – room, I realized how little packing I actually had left. We'd only been out of school for about a week or so and I hadn't really bothered to unpack. My trunk stood waiting at the foot of my bed, my books were stacked somewhat neatly on my desk and a pile of freshly laundered robes and muggle clothes lay folded on my bed. The posters I wanted to bring with me to the Order headquarters were rolled up and tucked away safely in a special pouch my friend Katie had given me last Christmas, and any knickknacks not deemed "childish" were wrapped and waiting to be nestled in my robes as I packed them.

"Actually, all I need to do is pack my books and the clothes Molly washed yesterday and I'm done."

Fred waved his hand at me, and pointed to the desk chair. "I'll do it. You sit and eat your eggs."

Alright, clearly something was up with him. Maybe he was planting a stinkbomb or something in my trunk. Fine with me. I'd get him back in some way. I started eating my eggs, watching him carefully as he put my things into my trunk – _by hand._ If it wasn't obviously a ruse before, I definitely knew now.

"Fred, are you alright?"

He looked over at me, looking confused rather than sporting the sly grin I expected. "Yeah, why?"

I raised my eyebrow. "You're acting odd."

"Am I?" He grinned. "Odder than usual you mean?"

I shrugged, going back to my eggs. He cleared his throat. "Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" I set the empty plate on the desk and then crossed my arms. "We pulling a prank on George? Or is it Ron again? I'd rather not prank Ginny, female solidarity and all that."

"It's not a prank," he said, putting the last book into my trunk and closing it up.

"Wheezes product then? I told you, I'm not eating that fudge until you figure out how to stop the hair loss. My eyebrows didn't grow back for weeks."

He shook his head. "No, it's not a Wheezes product either." He stood up and walked over to look at my Appleby Arrows poster. "I was just thinking, you know, with everything going on and people dying and the world on the edge of going mad…it'd be a shame to let things go bad."

Let things go bad? _What?_ "Fred, you're not making any sense at all."

He looked pained for a moment. "I don't want things to be ruined, you know?"

I nodded a little, even though I was still confused. "Well, there's not really anything we can do about the war, you know? It's out of our hands, at least until we graduate and can make a difference."

He shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about you and –"

"Mum says it's time to go."

Fred jumped, which was a little odd since it was only Ginny. Who else could it be? I nodded to her, and then reached over to take my trunk. Fred already had it in has hand though, and he left the room before I could take it from him. Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"What's all that about?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. You're brother's gone mad for some reason."

"Might be all the fumes from the potions they were making last week," she suggested.

I nodded and took a look around the room. Rejected posters on the wall, no longer loved stuffed animals and figurines lying forgotten on shelves, half empty makeup tubes and jars scattered carelessly across the top of the wardrobe and old school books from previous years towering on the desk all showed that two girls had spent their time there. We planned on coming back, but an odd feeling settled on me, as though I should be saying goodbye. It was silly, but it felt like I wouldn't be coming back here.

"Got everything, Red?" I asked her, grabbing the plate in one hand and Ash's cage in the other. She rolled her eyes at the nickname, then grabbed her own trunk. "Wish Fred had gone mad enough to carry _my _trunk," she muttered. I laughed.

(Yes I named my owl Ash. I thought it was a punny choice, what with my name being Phoenix and phoenixes being known to be reborn from ash.)

When we got down to the kitchen, the scene was no less chaotic. Molly was running to and fro, demanding status updates from each of her children and then running away before they finished answering. Arthur was moving the luggage, piece by piece, out to the backyard. Fred and George were standing near the door, levitating Ron's shirt over his head at random intervals and blaming it on ghosts. Ginny and I giggled, then moved to help Arthur with the luggage, easily preferring manual labor over being mollycoddled.

"How are we getting there," I asked my quasi-adoptive father. He jumped, probably not noticing we were out there.

"Brooms. I thought I'd be able to get the car running again before we had to leave but the invisibility button is still faulty. The floo network and portkeys are being watched and you're not good at side-along apparition Phoenix." I nodded, remembering how sick I'd been last time. Apparently apparating didn't agree with everyone.

"Do we have enough brooms for everyone?" Ginny asked.

Arthur shook his head. "George, Fred and Nix have their brooms but Ron's won't make it all the way to London. Lucky we've got Charlie and Bill's old brooms for you and Ron. Your mum and I are going to apparate there, to make sure they're ready for us."

"NO NO NO!"

We all turned to look at Molly who was storming out of the house. "The children are NOT going to fly there all by themselves!"

Arthur sighed. "But dear, we don't have enough brooms for us to join them. And Fred, George and Phoenix are of age and more than capable of watching over Ron and Ginny." I wasn't actually of age, but my birthday was so close, we tended to round up.

I bit my lip, trying to think of a solution that would help. Unfortunately, the only thing that came to me was wrapped up in a layer of tense memories. "Did Percy take his broom with him?"

Everyone froze for a moment, then George ran over to the broom shed to check. "No, it's still here."

Arthur turned to his wife. "We're still one short dear."

"I'll ride on Percy's with you then," she said, hands on her hips. She was definitely not letting us out of her sight.

The twins and I looked at each other. "Uh, Molly, that might not be a good idea, what with us flying luggage. You guys haven't flown in years – no offense – and it's difficult to both carry something and double. We've done it before for Quidditch training, so it'd be better if we did it." Fred and George were beaters on the house team, and I was a chaser/keeper relief.

"Nix can double with one of the twins then, if they've got the experience" Arthur suggested.

I looked over at the boys. George patted Fred on the back, a sly look on his face. "You've got this one buddy." Fred scowled at his brother but waved me over. "Are you ready, relief McKinnon?" He mimicked the serious tone of our former captain Oliver Wood perfectly.

I grinned. "Bring it on, Beater Weasley."

Our travel arrangements set, we proceeded to strap the trunks to the brooms. Molly and Arthur's things had managed to fit into one trunk so everything worked out neatly, without anyone having to carry two trunks. Once the straps were set - and Disillusionment Charms were placed on the trunks, the brooms and each of us - Arthur deemed everything ready and we mounted the brooms. Fred slid forward on his broom and I got on behind him, putting my arms around him. "If you make me fall off, I'll hex you," I warned him.

"Ready, 1…2…3!" At three, we kicked off, taking to the skies. Fred jokingly darted to the side, trying to get me to lose my grip but stopped when Molly yelled at him. The flight was somewhat uneventful, other than the moment we had flown through a cloud and scared a flock of geese on the other side. Well, that and trying to stick together when all we could see of each other was the straps holding the trunks to the brooms. Arthur and Molly kept up a stream of directions – or in Molly's case, warnings to 'stay safe' – so it was pretty easy to stick with the group.

Before too long, we were flying over London. Arthur directed us to a square near the edge of town and we landed in the shadows of the line of trees, careful not to land on each other or on the luggage. Molly and Arthur took off the Disillusionment Charms and we set to undoing the luggage. Maybe we were all eager to get inside the headquarters of Dumbledore's personal army but unhooking everything took a lot less time then hooking it all up. A few minutes later, we were standing on the sidewalk, looking up at the houses.

"Uh…I think there's a problem mum," George said after a moment.

"It looks like a house is missing," Fred agreed. I snorted.

"Oh hush you two," Molly said, handing me a slip of paper. "Now, all of you read this and memorize it."

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George crowded around me as we all read the slip of paper. _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._ When we were done, Arthur took it and lit it on fire with his wand. We all squinted at the place where number twelve should be, and after a moment, the houses were squeezed apart as another one popped up out of nowhere.

"You'd think after all these years –" George said, his arms crossed.

"-we'd be used to magic," Fred added.

"but it still catches you off guard every once in awhile," I finished.

We moved the stuff inside where a skinny, ill-looking man greeted us. His hair was shot through with gray, his robes were frayed and patched and he looked very tired. After a moment, I recognized him as professor Lupin who had taught Defense against the Dark Arts two terms ago.

"Professor Lupin!" Ron greeted him.

Lupin smiled slightly. "Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Phoenix." His eyes lingered on me for a second, before turning to Arthur and Molly. "Arthur, Molly, it's so nice to see you all. Please, follow me. Keep

quiet though. You don't want to wake anything up."

I was confused – _wake what up?_ - but levitated my trunk and followed him down the hall. He motioned for us to leave our trunks and led us down a narrow flight of stairs to a kitchen. We all sat down around the large table and Lupin started taking bottles of butterbeer out of a cupboard and passing them around to us. For Arthur and Molly, he poured two glasses of tea and set them on the table along with a sugar bowl.

"I trust your journey was uneventful?" Lupin asked, once he had seated himself.

Arthur nodded. "Just a few stray geese. No danger. We had Disillusionment Charms on to be safe though."

"You should have seen the look on Nix's face when Fred tried to unseat her," George laughed. I punched his arm and he laughed harder.

"Shut up George or I'll-"

"Oi, Moony! Whose stuff is in the hall?" A voice came from the stairwell behind me. We all turned to look as a tall man with shaggy black hair entered the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed Molly and Arthur. "Oh! Is today the day then? Must have forgotten. Arthur, Molly," he said with a nod to them before turning to us kids on the other side of the table. "Ron, Ginny, Fred, George…" His eyes went wide when he looked at me and he looks pale. "...Marly?" He whispered.

I felt a shiver run through me at the haunted look in his eyes. "No," I said quietly. "I'm Phoenix, her daughter." The mixup happened frequently when I met members of the Order who had known my mother. From the pictures I had of her, I could see why. I was an almost perfect clone of my mother at the age of seventeen.

"Right," he said after a moment. "Her...her daughter." He exchanged a look with Lupin, then looked back at me. "Sorry 'bout that, you just look so much like you're mother. Kind of like how Harry looks like James." At that, he looked even more depressed and an uncomfortable silence passed until Lupin cleared his throat.

"Sirius, James and I were actually quite close to your mother," Lupin explained. "She and James had lived in the same neighborhood prior to Hogwarts, and he introduced us to Marly. In exchange, she introduced Lily and Mary to us, much to James' delight." Lupin smirked, then flicked his eyes over to Sirius before continuing, slowly now. "Marly and Sirius though...she was closer with him than James or I. They had similar personalities."

"Loud and reckless, you mean?" Sirius grinned. I smiled. That sounded like me.

"Headstrong?" George suggested, looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Loyal?" Ginny added helpfully.

"A certain disregard for rules," Molly put in. She was a few years ahead of my mother, but they had known each other through the Order.

"Intelligent," Arthur added fondly.

Everyone looked at Fred, waiting to see what he had to add and he looked flustered. "Oh, er...uh...gorgeous?" He said the last word quickly, not making eye contact with me. George snorted, and Sirius raised an eyebrow. Everyone else laughed.

Me? I was reminded of our early conversation for some reason, his words tugging at my mind. _I don't want things to be ruined, you know? _I frowned slightly, puzzling over Fred's recent changes as I helped prepare dinner. _What was he thinking?_

* * *

"Marly and Padfoot argued like none other." Lupin told us over dinner, a massive beef roast prepared by Molly and I, served with large bowls of mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, steamed broccoli and rolls.

"So did Lily and James, and look how they turned out," Molly pointed out.

"Well, Marls and I were worse," Sirius admitted, grinning. "Prongs and Lils argued, but Marly and I had a full blown war going on most of our friendship."

"She once slipped a love potion into his goblet at the Halloween feast and he spent a week thinking he was madly in love with Minerva McGonagall," Lupin laughed. I grinned, feeling proud of my mum.

"Yes, we definitely butt heads on a daily basis. We were young and loud and incapable of ever backing down from a fight."

Lupin's eyes softened. "Your mother was headstrong, but when it mattered most, she was the most loyal friend anyone could ever hope for. Even moreso than James, and he would have laid his life down for any of us."

"Marly was amazing," Sirius agreed, his eyes glazing a bit as he got caught up in memories.

I smiled slightly, wishing I had gotten the chance to know my mother better. Few photos had been found in the house after my mother's death, other than an album of her last year at Hogwarts, and a few pictures of me and her. Her journals and all of her other photo albums were gone, and I never did figure out where they could be.

"You know..." Lupin said suddenly, "I always thought you and Marly would have made a good couple. I almost thought you were together, especially that last year..." He looked at his friend inquisitively.

Sirius' eyes looked darker for a moment, and he shook his head. "No, Marly and I never would have worked out," he said dully. He abruptly changed the subject. "Since you're all done eating, I'll have Kreacher show you your rooms. Kreacher!"

An old looking house elf wandered into the room, a sour look on his face. "Master calls Kreacher, the ungrateful little brat who broke his mother's heart," his voice was low, as though he thought we couldn't hear him. "Yes, Master Black?" I bit back a grin.

"Show our guests their rooms," he ordered. The house elf bowed low before turning to look at all of us.

"Oh, what mistress would say if she saw her noble home tainted by blood traitors. Unnatural beasts," he said, looking at the twins, "doubly filthy." I snorted, and he turned to look at me. I waited to see what he'd say about me, but to my surprise, his eyes went wide and then he bowed low. "Young Mistress, Master did not tell me you would be coming. Kreacher apologizes for his late greeting. Kreacher will punish himself for this Mistress, don't worry." I looked over at Sirius, confused.

"Kreacher, this is Phoenix McKinnon, I don't know who you think she is, but she's not your Mistress," Sirius explained carefully, as if Kreacher was old and ill. He might be, thinking I was a Black. "Maybe he thinks you're Narcissa. She did have blonde hair that length when she was your age."

"Master is testing Kreacher," the elf said. "Kreacher is bound to serve his family, Kreacher knows."

Sirius waved his hand, "call her Mistress if you wish, just go show them their rooms."

Kreacher bowed, and motioned for us to follow him. I noticed he gave me an adoring look as I followed him. I shrugged, falling into place beside Fred. "How weird."

"Don't complain," Fred poked me. "At least he didn't call you an unnatural beast."

I snorted. "He wasn't too far off with that." I dodged Fred's elbow, laughing as I moved a bit more quickly to walk with Ginny.

"Be quiet in the hall," Molly said in a low voice. "You don't want to wake anything up." There it was again. _What was in this house that we didn't want to wake up?_ I guess my confusion was reflected on my face because Molly pointed to a tall curtain near the foot of the stairs.

"What's behind the curtain?" I asked curiously.

"My Mistress," Kreacher answered, an adoring look on his face. I raised my eyebows, but he didn't seem to notice as he led us up the staircase. As we passed rooms, he named off who would be staying in them, and our group slowly dwindled. Finally, it was just Fred, George and I walking up to the top floor. "The unnatural little traitor twins will be staying in there," he said, pointing toward the first door. "Mistress McKinnon, your room is right down here."

He led down the hall, pointing at the rooms we passed. "That's where the halfblood werewolf stays, nasty creature. That's where master keeps his filthy pet, that dirty hippogriff, ruining Mistress' old room like that. That's the Masters room, and here is your room, Mistress McKinnon."

He opened the door for me, then stepped back to allow me to enter. It was large, much bigger than the room I shared with Ginny at the burrow and it was decorated in deep purple and blood red. "It's beautiful," I said, running my hands over the blanket. Silk of course, and oh so soft.

"My mother had this made up for Madeline when she was arranged to be married to my brother Regulus, but he died before she ever had a chance to stay," Sirius' voice came from the doorway. "I'm surprised Kreacher put you in this room."

"Kreacher lives to serve the house of Black," the house elf said, bowing low to me. "If Mistress McKinnon has any needs at all, Mistress only needs to call for Kreacher." He bowed to me and Sirius, then left the room.

"Odd," Sirius said, watching the elf leave. "I wonder why he's acting like that." An odd look came across his face as he looked at me, but it quickly passed. "Will this room work for you?" He asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Oh yes, it's very nice. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem at all," he assured me. "Letting the Order use the house is the only useful thing I can do these days," he said, sounding bitter.

"You're still considered a wanted man, aren't you?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry. That must be horrible."

He nodded slightly. "It is, but it'll be better have you guys around. Especially you, it'll be nice getting to know Marly's daughter."

I smiled. "It'll be nice getting to know some of her friends. But um...what's behind the curtain in the hallway?"

Sirius grimaced. "Might as well get this over with."

* * *

"Wait a minute, you're trying to tell us your _mother _is behind there?" I demanded. "Are you crazy? What is this, a room?"

"No, it's a portrait. A very annoying, life-size portrait of my crazy old mother," he whispered.

I looked at him skeptically, and he sighed, then pulled open the curtain. A loud screech greeted my ears, and Lupin and the Weasleys all stepped back a ways, covering their ears.

"_You! Abomination! Shame of my flesh! Traitor to the noble name of Black, how dare you wake me!" _It was of an older woman, her skin yellow and taut over her bones, her eyes mad and rolling, a most angry look on her face.

Sirius scowled. "Shut up you old bat! I'm introducing you to our guests. Why they'd want to know you is beyond me though."

"_I've already seen your blood traitor friends! The filthy, blood traitor Weasleys with their classless heathen children. Your halfblood werewolf friend, your mudblood-loving army, your-" _her eyes had finally landed on me and the screaming stopped for a moment. _"Kreacher!" _She bellowed. The house elf quickly appeared. _"Is this the girl?" _She asked him.

"Yes mistress, this is the girl."

I exchanged a confused look with Sirius.

"What are you going on about?" He demanded.

His mother – or rather, the painting of his mother – gave him a hard look. _"Who is she?"_

"What are you talking about? She's Phoenix McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon's daughter. What does that matter?"

"_Who is her father?" _She demanded, her voice low. I was even more confused. What did my father have to do with any of this?

"I don't...I don't know."

"_Don't you?" _There was a knowing smile on her face. The curtains closed on their own, and Sirius and I were left standing their, surprised looks on our faces.

"What does she mean? Do you know my father?"

Sirius shook his head slowly. "I don't...I don't know. I...Kreacher! What is going on?"

Kreacher bowed low. "Mistress McKinnon is a Black."

* * *

I'd assumed the whole thing was a joke, but Lupin took the claim seriously. He'd said that that was the first time he'd ever seen Walburga look serious in years, and then he'd explained how house elves were bound to serve the family. Kreacher inexplicably obeyed my commands, and so the claim was something to look into.

What did my potential father have to say about any of this? I wasn't entirely sure, as he'd locked himself into his room and refused to come out or talk to anyone. After a day of that behavior, I finally decided to see if he'd talk to me.

"Sirius?" I knocked on his door again. There was silence on the other side, then the door opened.

"I wondered when you'd come up," he said, walking over to his bed and laying back on it.

"I'm just...confused. Why aren't you talking to anyone? Why did you lock yourself into your room? Is there a chance you're my father?"

He didn't answer me for a moment. "Marly and I always fought at Hogwarts, but in the most friendly way possibly. We'd prank each other, and steal each other's things and get on everyone's nerves with our constant bickering. We'd been like that since we met but everything changed in our fifth year."

I sat down in a chair near the bed, waiting for him to continue.

"Marls started dating Benjy Fenwick that year. They got on really well, and she didn't hang out with James, Remus and I as much. I was...jealous. Prongs and Moony were like brothers too me and my best mates, but outside of them, Marly was my closest friend. I didn't appreciate little Benjy Fenwick getting in the way of that. I was too thick to realize that at some point I started er...having feelings for Marly. I din't figure it out until they got engaged."

"What?" I didn't know my mum had been engaged!

"Not like a proper engagement, it was one of this pureblood traditions, when two families arrange a marriage for their children. Marly's parents loved her and wanted her to be free to choose her own husband, and the Fenwicks thought joining their family with the McKinnons was a great idea. The engagement was just a formality, the choice was still theirs." He sighed.

"But then...is Benjy my father?"

Sirius shook his head. "Marly and Benjy were great togther, like I mentioned, but Benjy was a little jealous. He was in Ravenclaw, and he knew all about my friendship with your mother. Like the rest of the student body, he assumed we were shagging. He asked your mother to avoid hanging out with me alone, and being her natural headstrong self, she refused. They argued, and then decided to take a break over the winter hols of our seventh year. When term resumed, they would talk about their relationship."

"Oh..." I could see where this was going.

"We Marauders were famous for our New Years bash. A massive party in the room of requirement, endless tables filled with food, and all the alcohol anyone could want, and everyone wanted more than they could handle. Marly started arguing with me, telling me it was my fault her engagement was off. She always looked beautiful when she rowed with me. I kissed her, and one thing led to another..."

I waved my hands, letting him know I didn't need any details. He grinned.

"Alright. Benjy came back a few days later, and he and Marly made up. They sealed the deal with a night in the astronomy tower." Again, I waved my hands. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Marly told me later that what happened was a one night thing, and it would never happened again. She felt so guilty, so I told her that I loved her. She slapped me."

"Why?"

"She thought I was telling her what she needed to hear to make her feel better. Honestly, it made her feel worse. It'd be one thing if she slept with some meaningless guy in a drunken fling, but if you add feelings in there... It made her feel worse. And then she found out she was pregnant and it was too much. She broke it off with Benjy, her family disowned her, and she told me to never speak to her again. Surprisingly, her pregnancy was never known around the school."

"How did she hide it?"

"Marls was always skinny, and by the time she started to show, it was graduation time. Everyone was too excited to notice her putting on any weight. Once we were all graduated, she joined the order and told Lily, Mary and them. At that time though, lots of people were starting families young. Everyone was running out of time and we didn't know when we'd die. No one looked down on her for it. They all assumed it was Benjy's and she just changed her mind on the marriage. That's what Benjy said if anyone asked him. No one considered it might not be his."

"How do you...how do you know I'm not his?"

"Kreacher mostly. House elves are-"

"-bound to serve the family, yeah, Lupin told me." I was quiet for a moment. "Why would Benjy keep her secret?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Love maybe. I never really talked to him after Marly and I...I felt guilty too. Benjy was a decent mate, but Marly...I loved her. I could have spent the rest of my life with her. I was just too much of a coward to say anything until it was too late. Marly...she was stubborn. And she was reckless. But she was very careful with her heart, and she hated herself for breaking Benjy's, especially when he died."

I looked down at my hands, processing all of this new information. "How do you know all of this? About how she felt, I mean."

He reached into his dresser, and pulled out a wooden box. It was red, with a gold Gryffindor lion stamped on the top, the initials MJM engraved on the side. Marlene Jacqueline McKinnon. He handed it to me, and inside were the missing journals and photo albums.

"She gave those to me a few weeks before she died. It was how she apologized to people when she didn't know what to say. Before I could give them back..."

"She died." I answered quietly. Carefully, I lifted the journals out, one by one, feeling their smooth covers and peeking at the neat handwriting. At the bottom of the box was a ring.

"I forgot that was in there," he said quietly. I looked at him, not needing to ask what it was for. It was an engagement ring, a simple yet elegant band of silver, with a single diamond.

"You were going to propose to her."

He nodded, his eyes haunted. Impulsively, I walked over to the bed and hugged him. "I miss her so much," he admitted, hugging me back.

"I do too...dad"

We sat there for a moment, holding onto each other as we thought of the woman we both lost. I lost my mother, and he lost the love of his life, but sitting there together, we both got a piece of her back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is the first rewritten chapter. The other ones are going to be taken down and rewritten as well, so don't be alarmed if there's less chapters than you previously thought.

Every time you review, a witch finds her father. :)


	2. It's Gonna Be Alright

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter and Co are owned by the ever fabulous JK Rowling. The only thing I own is Phoenix and various other originals you see running around.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**It's Gonna Be Alright"**

_July 31, 1981_

_Diary,_

_Harry's first birthday was today. He looks so much like James, it's frightening. He has Lily's eyes though, exactly her eyes. A good thing, because I always told her that her eyes were her best feature. Phoenix enjoyed hanging out with someone her own age, or at least near her age. I do wish I could give her more opportunity to be with other children, but her safety is priority. Sometimes I wonder if joining the order was worth going in hiding, but then I remember that I want Phoenix to grow up in a world without fear, and it's all worth it._

_Sirius was at James and Lily's tonight diary. I didn't expect him to be there, although I should have known. He's Harry's godfather, something he takes seriously. I wonder what he'd do if he knew Phoenix was his...I'm sure he knows._

_I'm still amazed that it never got out at Hogwarts, the fact that I was having a child, especially one with someone other than Benjy. But then, no one knew Benjy was sterile. I didn't even know until he told me there was no way the child was his. I'll never forget the look on his face... I'm a horrible person._

_Oh dear, Phoenix has set the cat on fire again._

I smiled slightly, running my finger over the words my mum wrote. It made me feel closer to her, reading her diary. I'd also been spending more time with my father – and getting used to calling him that. We were taking things slow, getting to know each other, and he was telling me about our family's history, his history, and his memories of my mother.

My horrifically painted grandmother, Walburga, was also eager to get to know me. She had a tendency of flitting through portraits, trying to find me and telling me about the different marriages she wanted to arrange for me. Luckily, she was a portrait and portraits didn't have rights. She did get annoying though, so I spent most of my time in the portrait free rooms – the kitchen, the bathroom, and the Twins' room.

Fred...that was another change over the last few weeks. He started acting even weirder, holding doors open for me, pulling out my chair when I went to sit down, carrying things for me...it was strange. He was also a little less talkative than he usually was, but he was smiling more. So...weird.

Luckily, Hermione came to headquarters a week after we did, and she was more than willing to talk things through with me. I also became friends with one of the aurors in the Order, a girl named Tonks. Between Hermione, Tonks and Ginny, I was more than able to get all of my familial and Fred-related drama off of my chest.

"Nix! Can you come here a second, please!"

I marked my place in mum's journal, then set it beside me on the bed, before following the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Yeah 'Mione? What do you need?" I said, leaning against the doorframe. Hermione was sitting on her bed, next to Ginny and Ron was sitting on Ginny's bed. They all had troubled looks on their faces. Pig was zooming around their heads.

"Fred and George just told us that the order is going to get Harry tonight. Did you know about that?"

I shook my head. "Sirius didn't tell me anything about it, but I'm not surprised. He was attacked by dementors."

Ron nodded. "See 'Mione, I told you. They're trying to keep it a secret."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald, why would they do that? We're his best friends. It's not like we told him any of the things they made us promise not to tell."

Ginny caught Pig as he looped around her head and started petting him. "I expect they don't want us trying to go along."

Ron spluttered. "I'm his best friend! Of course I'd try to go along!"

I rolled my eyes. "Molly wouldn't let you go Ron. You know that."

"They're saying it's dangerous," Hermione added.

"What's dangerous?" A voice came from behind me. George squeezed past me and moved to sit next to Ron on Ginny's bed. Fred leaned on the other side of the doorframe, nodding at me. A weird feeling twisted in my stomach, and I had to look away.

"The order moving Harry tonight," Hermione explained.

"They want to go along," I added.

George laughed. "Mum will never let you go Ron."

"That's what I said."

"We should go, George," Fred suggested. "We're of age." I gave him a dark look and he quickly added, "and Nix should come along of course."

Ron scowled. "Why should you guys go? He's my best friend!"

"_Our_ best friend, Ronald." Hermione corrected, looking through a stack of books on the windowsill.

"None of you are going." We all turned to see Lupin standing behind Fred and I. This announcement caused everyone to protest of course.

"But we're of age!"

"Harry's my best friend!"

"I want to go!"

"I'm excellent at curses!"

He raised his hands, waiting until we'd all stopped shouting. "I don't know how you found out," he paused to glare at Fred and George, "but none of you are going. This is a mission for Order members only." His tone was final and none of us protested. Finding it a lost cause, I started walking back to my room, Fred and George right behind me.

"You're still going, aren't you Nix?" Fred asked once I'd shut my door behind us.

"Course I am. I assume dad really wants to go but he can't, so I'm the next best thing."

George flopped down on my bed and picked my mum's journal. "Ooh, a diary. Anything scandalous in here, Nix?"

I rolled my eyes. "Probably, but it's not fresh scandal. That's my mum's diary."

"Was she hot?" He asked seriously. I smacked him. Fred looked uncomfortable in his spot by the door.

"How are you going to go along with them without getting caught? " George asked, setting the book back down.

"Disillusionment Charm on me and the broom. They won't even know I'm there."

"Nice," Fred grinned. "And by the time they figure out you're there, you'll already be with them!"

I nodded. "Exactly. But it'll only work if no one tries looking for me before they leave. Can you guys create a diversion?"

George snorted. "Is Merlin dead?"

I grinned. "Excellent."

* * *

It was almost too easy.

Fred and George had gotten into a screaming match with Walburga and I had slipped out the front door, Disillusioned and hidden from view, along with the new Firebolt 2 my dad had ordered for me just last week. ("No daughter of mine is flying a Comet when there's a new Firebolt out!")

It was difficult, staying far enough behind that Mad Eye's magical eye couldn't see me but close enough that I could still follow them, but fate must have been on my side because I made it there without incident.

After landing in the muggle's yard and parking my broom next to the others, I slipped in through the back door, startling Emmeline. "Hey Em."

"PHOENIX PANDORA MCKINNON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She squawked.

I grinned. "You forgot Black."

Lupin made his way through the group toward me, shaking his head. "You're just like your parents," he sighed. I continued to grin cheekily. "You know Molly is going to lecture when you get back, correct?"

I nodded. "I'll take my chances. Sirius couldn't be here so it's only right I take his place."

Harry came down the stairs with Tonks, his trunk levitating in front of them.

"Oi! Hey Harry!"

He waved at me. "What're you doing here? I didn't see you earlier."

I grinned sheepishly. "Snuck in a minute ago. Didn't want to get left behind."

"I'll be having a word with your father, Miss McKinnon," Mad-Eye growled. "We need to get a move on though."

Harry gave me a curious look at the mention of my father but I was swept away with the group before I had chance to explain. Emmeline had a vice-like grip on my arm. "Oi, Em, you're going to break me."

She gave me a stern look. "You'll be lucky if that's all you get. This is a dangerous mission! You shouldn't be here."

"But I am, so count me in," I said stubbornly. She sighed, then let go of my arm.

"You're just like your mother."

"So I've heard."

* * *

We made it back safely, so I'm not sure why everyone was so worried. Our main problem was Mad-Eye trying to get us to fly through clouds. Good think I thought to wear a cloak.

Molly was waiting inside, just like Lupin had predicted and wow, she looked angry.

"Phoenix Pandora McKinnon," she hissed, careful not to wake up the paintings, "You and I are going to have a long chat once the meeting is over. Show Harry up to his room." She hugged Harry, then hurried into the kitchen with the others.

"Step quietly, you don't want to wake anything up."

He gave me the same curious look I'm sure I wore when someone first said that to me and I waved my arm. "Come on, I'll explain when we can talk at a normal volume." I pulled out my wand and levitated his trunk so that we wouldn't have to carry it, then led him up the stairs to the second floor. "This'll be your room you share with Ron," I explained, nudging the door open with my foot. "Come on."

I put the trunk up against the windowsill, ignoring the loud shriek as Hermione greeted her friend.

"Yeah 'Mione, he gets it. Let the boy breathe, alright?" I moved to sit down on Ron's bed, not really feeling like getting through the welcoming hugs to try and leave. Plus Old Lady Black couldn't get in this room, giving it a major advantage to the halls. I tried to make myself look busy so I didn't get roped into any conversations.

"…how come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on-?" I looked up awkwardly at Harry's question, no longer able to concentrate on Hermione's book collection.

"Oi…Harry, keep it calm alright? They don't know everything…" It was no use though. Harry started shouting anyway. I hated to admit it, especially seeing the miserable look on Hermione and Ron's faces, but Harry had a point. He should at least know a little bit about what's going on. Hermione managed to get in an apology though and it placated him a bit.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix -?"

"It's a secret group," Hermione explained.

"It's all the people Dumbledore worked with to fight against Voldemort last time," I added.

We told him all we knew, which wasn't much. Mainly it was who all we had met, and that they were guarding something, we didn't know what. Hermione was just starting to explain about our cleaning when Fred and George apparated in.

"Hullo Harry," George grinned.

"We thought we heard you," Fred added, coming over to sit next to me.

"I think everyone in London heard him," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I take it you passed you apparation tests?"

"But of course," Fred grinned.

"They've been doing that for weeks now," Ron said, annoyed.

I gave the twins a dirty look. "At least they doing apparate into your room when you're asleep."

Ginny came into the room and sat down on my other side. "Hey Harry. I thought I recognized that yelling." She turned to the twins. "The ears aren't going to work. Mum put a charm on the door."

"Imperturbable?" I asked.

She nodded. "Tonks told me how to check. I've been chucking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just fly away from it."

I laughed. "Kreacher's going to be upset."

"It's not like he cleans now," Fred pointed out.

"True. All he does is hoard things."

"Did you know he took a pair of Bill's gloves last week?" Hermione added from the other bed where she was sitting with Harry and Ron.

"Bill's here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he got a desk job at Gringotts," Ginny explained.

I smirked. "And a bed job at Fleur's apartment." The twins laughed. Ron went red around the ears. "He's been helping her with her 'eenglish.'"

"Are Charlie and Percy here too?"

Fred shook his head. "Charlie's in Romania still. Dumbledore wants to try and recruit international wizards. And Percy…well, don't mention him to dad."

Fred and George explained the big fight to Harry while I stood up, stretching. "My clothes are still damp from flying through that cloud, so I'm going to go change into something else for dinner."

Nodding to Harry, I hurried down the hall to my room, finding Kreacher roaming around it. "Kreacher, what are you doing in my room?"

He bowed low when he saw me, an adoring look on his face. "Mistress Phoenix! Mistress Black sent me to see if you had returned from your journey safely."

"I have, thank you for your concern."

"Does Mistress Phoenix need Kreacher to do anything for her?"

I looked down at my clothes. "If I set a basket of clothes in the hallway, will you wash them for me?" He nodded eagerly. "Then I will leave them out there soon. You can go now."

He bowed low, backing out of the room. I chuckled to myself as I shut the door behind him. Why did Sirius complain about him all the time? He was actually rather helpful.

* * *

_CRASH_.

"Oi," I muttered to myself. "That'd be Tonks wouldn't it?"

_"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!"_

"And there goes dear grandmother." I sighed, knowing I was still on portrait duty. Quickly pulling on a jumper, I hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Spotting me, Walburga stopped her screeching for a moment.

_"Phoenix dear! Get these unworthy creatures and traitors out of our house. They're besmirching the name of Black!"_

I shook my head sadly. "Oh but Grandmother, I can't. I don't have the power to do that." I put on a face like I just had an idea. "But oh, if you could find me a suitable husband, I could marry and the estate would fall into my hands and I could bring back the nobility of the family name."

I winked at Harry as grandmother nodded. _"You're right dear, I shall speak to the others and get on with the arrangement." _She reached her hand out, almost as if to pat me on the head – or to strangle Sirius who had just come out of the kitchen, I couldn't tell – and then walked out of her portrait. Harry looked completely confused.

"I see you've met my mother," Sirius said, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Your mother?" He looked at me, puzzled. "But that's your grandmother." I nodded, amused at the sight of Harry connecting the pieces. He turned back to Sirius. "Are you related to Phoenix's mother?"

Sirius laughed. "No, definitely not. Although, that didn't stop my family from their marriages…"

He looked at me again. "Then are you related to her father?"

I giggled. "No Harry. He _is_ my father."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Really? Are you serious?"

"No, but I am." I groaned at my father's lame pun.

"Come on Harry, we'll explain it over food."

* * *

"So you didn't know Sirius was your father until you met him?" Harry asked later, after we had told him the story.

I shook my head. "No, it was Kreacher and Walburga who let the cat out of the bag, then Sirius fessed up."

Harry had a weird look on his face, like he was a little put out but also betrayed. I shrugged and went back to my butterbeer. The emotions and tormenting thoughts of the Boy who Lived weren't my problem, especially since I didn't even do anything.

"Have a good summer so far?" I asked, trying to be polite.

He scowled. "No, it's been rubbish."

Sirius smiled slightly. "Don't know why you're complaining."

"What?" Harry asked, clearly shocked.

"A dementor attack to break the monotony? Sounds like fun. A deadly struggle for my soul, the law against my every move. At least you got to get out. At least you could leave your house. I've been stuck inside for over a month."

"Why?"

"Because the Ministry's still after him of course," I pointed out.

"And Voldemort knows about my being an animagus so that's out as well. Dumbledore doesn't seem to think there's anything for me to do for the order."

"At least you know what's going on," Harry said sullenly.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely worth it," my dad said sarcastically. "Listening to Snape going on about how he's risking his life for the cause, telling me how nice it must be for me to just have a lie in everyday."

"Stupid git," I muttered. "He's always asking us about the cleaning in that condescending tone of his."

"What cleaning?"

"Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," dad waved his hand, indicating the kitchen and the house beyond. "No one has lived here for ten years, not since the old bat died."

"Not including Kreacher of course," I added.

"Yes but he's gone crazy, taking orders from a portrait. He hasn't cleaned in ages."

Dung cut in to ask dad something about the goblets and I turned to Harry. "Try not to talk about the Order to Sirius too much, alright? He's been feeling unneeded."

Before he could answer, Molly's shrieking distracted us. We looked up just in time to see a large cauldron of stew, a flagon of butterbeer, a heavy wooden breadboard and a giant knife come hurtle through the air, straight towards us. Not even wasting a second, we all dove away from the table. I glared at Fred, about ready to yell at him but Molly beat me to it.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE BOYS. THERE WAS NO NEED – I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS – JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO USE IT FOR EVERY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" Fred said, pulling the knife out of the table where it landed, dangerously close to where my hands had been. "Sorry Nix, didn't mean to do you an injury." Molly pulled him back over and lectured them at length as Dad, Harry and I laughed. It was funnier now that we were no longer in danger, like most Twin Incidents were.

For a moment there were only the sounds of chairs moving, butterbeer being poured and stew being passed around. Molly mentioned the writing desk in the drawing room to Sirius; Tonks started doing her nightly nose changes for Hermione and Ginny; Arthur, Bill and Lupin started discussing goblins and Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Dung were laughing at one of Dung's stories. It seemed weird that after nearly seventeen years I'd get that family moment I always dreamed about but it was finally happening. As odd as they were – Dung especially – this was my family and I loved them.

* * *

That night, after dinner, the adults finally told us some information about the order. Not a lot, but enough to get us thinking. I felt guilty though, as my dad and Molly rowed about whether we should know anything or not. It was difficult, trying to change my family dynamics without hurting anyone. I wanted to be close to my dad, but I didn't want to hurt Molly and Arthur.

And the conversation... _"A__ weapon. Something he didn't have last time." _A weapon? What exactly was this weapon? How would it be used? It definitely sounded like they didn't want him to have it. Was it something that could control large groups of people, almost like a blanket Imperius curse? I froze for a moment, imagining the horrors of waking up one day and having everyone under Voldemort's spell.

I dressed for bed quickly, just in time too. Fred and George apparated into my room a second later. "Guys!" I hissed. "What if Molly hears you?"

George shrugged and moved to sit on my windowsill. "She just checked on us a moment again. I don't think she'll be back up tonight."

I threw my hands up. "Alright, but it's your heads that will be rolling, not mine."

Fred grinned and sat on the edge of my bed. "What do you think the weapon is?"

"I dunno…it sound horrible though."

"It's got to be if You-Know-Who wants it," George pointed out.

"Do you think it's a way to kill a lot of people at once?" Fred asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No…I don't think he wants to kill if he doesn't have to, not with Pureblood

families dying out." I thought of the _Wizard Nobility_ book I was reading the other day. I think he'd rather be able to control large groups of people."

The twins nodded. "You're probably right Nix," Fred said.

George agreed. "Should have known a Black would be able to figure it out. You've got all that evil mastermind locked away."

I swatted at him, and he laughed, then apparated back to his room. Fred sighed. "Ignore him. He's an idiot." He stood there for a moment. "Well…Night Phoenix," he said awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Night Fred." He looked at me for a moment, then apparated out as well.

"He's a mystery, that one," came a voice from the portrait on my wall. Delia Greengrass, read the plaque underneath it. I nodded.

"He is," I said, before climbing under the blankets and turning off the light.

* * *

"Where are you going Phoenix?"

I turned around to see Fred staring at me, an odd look on his face. "I'm going to get a glass of water."

George apparated next to his twin. "We can't let you do that Phoenix." His voice was flat and emotionless and a chill ran down my spine.

"You guys are freaking me out."

A hand grabbed my arm from behind. It was my dad. "Join him Phoenix. Join Voldemort's army."

"No!" I screamed, pulling away from him. What was going on?

Fred grabbed my other arm. "If you don't join him, you will have to die."

I screamed, sitting upright in my bed. _"No!"_ I looked around, sure I'd see them all gathered around my bed but I was alone. Even Delia's portrait was empty. It was just a dream.

There was a rap at the door and I cleared my throat. "Come in," my voice shook slightly. I rubbed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

Fred came into the room, closing the door behind him. "I heard you scream," he said, a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, realizing I was still shaking a little. "Bad dream." He sat down on the edge of my bed and held his arms out. I moved closer to him and hugged him, letting him rock me back and forth. I hadn't realized how scared I was until I felt it start to slip away.

"Dream about the weapon?" He asked. I nodded. "I had one too."

My voice was quiet when I spoke again. "I'm scared Fred. I don't want him to win."

"I know," he said, smoothing his hand over my hair. "None of us do."

We sat like that for a few minutes, him smoothing my hair and me trying to calm my breathing. When he pulled away, I grabbed his wrist. "Stay with me, please?"

He hesitated for a moment but I must have still looked pretty shaken because he agreed. "Alright," he said. "Move over."

I scooted to the other side of the bed and he laid down where I was a second ago. Once he looked situated, I moved closer, laying my head on his chest and pulling the blankets up around us. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him curiously, but he only shook his head.

"I…nevermind. It's late."

I shrugged, then snuggled closer to him, feeling sleep coming on quickly.

There were no more bad dreams that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've contemplated posting longer chapters, rather than frequent short chapters. Let me know if you have a preference for one or the other.

Every time you review, Phoenix and Fred fall asleep together. :)


	3. Good Morning and Good Night

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter and Co are owned by the ever fabulous JK Rowling. The only thing I own is Phoenix and various other originals you see running around.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"**Good Morning and Good Night"**

**Fred's POV**

For a moment, I didn't know where I was. Silky red sheets, purple walls and a portrait of a witch watching me curiously, this definitely wasn't the room I shared with George. It wasn't until I looked to my side and saw Phoenix, still asleep that I remembered.

This was her room.

I'd stayed in Nix's room.

_Eff._

I'd kissed her.

_Effing Eff._

I almost told her I loved her.

_Bloody effing hell!_

I'm not entirely sure when it happened but I know when I first realized. She was talking to Finnigan and I realized I minded. Never mind the fact that Finn's been in love with Katie Bell since anyone could remember, at the time it didn't matter. Nix was talking to a boy that wasn't me. For all I knew, they could be planning on running away together. They weren't though. They were planning a study session. Sounded like a date though.

I suppose I should have caught on before then. She's never felt like a sister to me. George always included her when he was talking about our family members, Ron refers to her as his sister and Ginny constantly had to be reminded that they weren't actually related when she was younger. To the others she was Phoenix Weasley. To me she was Phoenix McKinnon. If she was ever going to be a Weasley, it'd be when we get married.

…not that I thought about that.

"Nix! Mum wants you up and in the drawing room after breakfast. The curtains loaded with doxies and there's a nest of dead puffskeins under the sofa. Oh, have you seen Fred?"

I froze, sure George was about to open the door and catch me. Not that we'd done anything wrong. He'd never let me hear the end of it though.

"Nix?"

Damn. He was still there. And Nix was still asleep.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I said, pitching my voice higher to try and sound like her. "And no, I don't know where Fred is."

"Alright. I'll keep looking."

I lay there, waiting for his footsteps to fade down the hallway before sighing. I heard muffled laughter from my side and glared at Phoenix.

"Oh, so now you decide to wake up," I said, poking her.

She swatted my hand away. "I don't sound like that, you git."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I couldn't have him walk in here, could I?"

She looked up at me curiously. "I dunno. It wouldn't have mattered much would it?"

I shrugged. It was times like these that showed how oblivious she was to how I felt about her. I didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed.

Both. Always both.

"Guess we should get going down to breakfast before mum starts looking for us," I said after a moment. She nodded, stretching.

I climbed out of bed, looking at the dresser for my wand before remembering that I hadn't brought it with me last night. Looks like I wouldn't be apparating back to my room. At least everyone would be in the kitchen, I thought while hurrying back to my room.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

Fred didn't see me. Why would he? He was so distracted looking in the open for people that he forgot to check the shadows. Moony was the same way. Probably why Prongs and I always managed to get the drop on him.

As her father, I should be lecturing the boy who snuck out of my daughter's room but I couldn't. How many times had I snuck into the girl's dorms to visit a girl? More than I could count, and I didn't even have noble intentions like he did.

I wasn't a stranger to nightmares. Losing my loved ones, reliving my years in the cell, endless dreams of chasing James and Lily only to have them slip away at the last second. I'd had them for years so it wasn't hard to recognize someone else in the same position. I'd just been headed to bed when I heard it through the door.

"Nix! No. Let her go. Take me instead."

It was like seventh year all over again. James used to have nightmares about Voldemort getting Lily all the time. He'd wake up screaming her name, and then he'd have to go check to make sure she was still alive. Sure enough, the door opened a moment later and Fred snuck down the hall. He hesitated before opening the door, probably trying to decide what to say if he woke her up. But then she screamed and it was the push he needed. He went into her room and shut the door.

As her father, I should've been the one to check on her. What could I say though? How could I comfort someone else when I was so broken myself? No, it would be better for them both if I just let them be. I'd check on her later. And he looked at her... he looked at her the way I used to look at Marly.

I checked on her a few hours before dawn. He was still there. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt like she'd never let go. His arms wrapped around her like a barrier between her in the world. It was how you slept when you aware of how little time you had. James and Lily, Fred and Phoenix, Me and Marly… Not anymore. Never again.

Fred stepped out into the hall, finally noticing me at the head of the staircase.

"Sirius…didn't realize you were awake. I thought everyone was eating breakfast."

"Ate early," I replied. I'd forgotten how enjoyable it was to watch someone squirm. It reminded me of the time James and I had caught Remus sneaking out of Doe's dorm one morning.

Phoenix came into the hall and froze when she saw us talking. "H-Hey dad… why aren't you eating with the others?"

I smirked. "Ate early, like I told Fred here. Been sitting in the hallway for a bit, trying to avoid Kreacher." A lie, but it was too easy. Their faces went pale and I looked innocently at them. "Why aren't you two downstairs?"

"Got a late start-"

"Couldn't find my wand –"

"-and then I couldn't find my wand-"

"-plus I woke up late."

I raised my eyebrow. "You both lost your wands and woke up late? Merlin, that's ironic." They gave each other another look, and then hurried down the stairs.

"Well Molly wants us-"

"-very soon too, so we should go-"

"-and eat breakfast now. We'll talk later dad!"

I grinned, watching them practically tumble down the stairs in their efforts to get away. Buckbeak kicked the door to my mother's room impatiently and I sighed. "I'm coming. Hold your hippogriffs."

* * *

**Phoenix's POV**

"You don't think he knew, do you?" Fred asked anxiously.

I shook my head. "No. I'm sure he would have said something if he did." I didn't know why he seemed so anxious for people not to know. It's not like it was a big deal. Then again… it was like saying You-Know-Who vs. Voldemort: the more he acted like it was a secret, the more I wanted to hide it.

We ate breakfast quickly, and then hurried up into the drawing room. George eyed us suspiciously and I blushed slightly, remembering his search for his twin earlier. Would he be able to figure it out? Molly directed us to take a can of Doxycide and tie a rag around our faces, which we did. Then we started spraying. Almost immediately the doxies started flying out, attempting to fight us.

It was a fairly uneventful activity, until one of the doxies managed to worm his way into my hair. I covered my face as everyone sprayed it until it was knocked out, and then spent a good five minutes trying to untangle it from my hair. Eventually I got it out and Fred pocketed it.

"You guys are crazy, you know that right? Molly could catch you," I whispered, as we went back to spraying the curtains.

"Nah. She's not going to check our pockets." Fred rolled his eyes when I raised an eyebrow. "_Again_. She's not going to check our pockets _again_."

I rolled my eyes and went back to work. We didn't finish until after lunchtime. Sighing, we all took seats around the room. Molly in an armchair (once she moved the bag of dead rats dad must have left when he stopped in), Harry and Ron on the windowsill, Hermione and Ginny on one of the sofas, Fred and I on the other, and George on the writing desk, which was still wobbling from the boggart.

"After lunch we can work on _those_." Molly pointed toward the glass-fronted cabinets on either side of the mantel. They were filled with various Black family heirlooms and mementos: daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, antique silver books and a crystal bottle filled with blood.

"We're not throwing them away are we?"

Molly looked a little confused. "Of course. No one wants these things anymore –" the look on my face must have given away my feelings. "-except for you, so let us know which things you would like to keep while we're cleaning." I nodded, satisfied with that. For all I knew, there wouldn't be anything in the cabinet that I wanted but at least I could see for myself.

The doorbell rang and we all looked at Molly.

"Stay here," she said firmly, grabbing the bag of rats. "I'll bring up sandwiches."

We all were disappointed for a moment, hoping to see who was at the door. Her expression told us we better not try to listen though, so we stayed in our seats. When Molly left the room, I stood up and went over to a portrait frame on the wall.

"Orion? D'you think you could tell us who is at the door?" I asked the painted picture of my great-great-uncle. He nodded sullenly, and then walked out of his portrait. He came back a few moments later.

"It's that ratty haired thief, with a stack of cauldrons he undoubtedly stole, asking to store them here," Orion sniffed. "The company your father keeps. How disgraceful." I thanked him, and then went back over to the others who no longer looked as interested.

"Just Dung with cauldrons? Not worth a go with the ears then," George said, kicking the writing desk as it gave a particularly rough shake.

The ears weren't needed anyway, as a moment later; Molly's screams were heard up the staircase.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"

"I love hearing mum shouting at someone else," Fred said, opening the door a bit to let her voice come through more clearly.

"It's a pleasant change," George agreed.

"-COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT –"

"They're letting her go on too long," George said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. You gotta head her off before she builds up too much steam and goes on for hours. Oh dear, there goes Walburga." I sighed. "Not getting it this time. Every time she sees me she tries to marry me off to some pureblood or other." For some reason, Fred looked at me pointedly when I said that, but I shrugged.

George got up to shut the door but before he could do so, Kreacher slipped into the room, acting like he didn't see the others as he usually did. He did however, bow to me before taking up his usual mumbling. It would be comical if it weren't for the fact that I thought he might honestly be mad.

"…smells like a drain and a criminal to boot. _She's_ no better, nasty blood traitor with her numerous brats messing up mistresses house. _Oh my poor mistress._ If she knew the scum that lived in her house, oh the shame. Mudbloods and traitors and werewolves and thieves, Mudbloods and traitors and werewolves and thieves!" He started hissing the last part as if it was a chant.

"Hullo Kreacher," Fred said loudly, closing the door.

Kreacher's eyes went wide and he jumped as if he was surprised. It was hard to tell if it was sarcastic or if he was just insane. "Kreacher did not see the young master," he said, bowing slightly. "Nasty little blood traitor," he mumbled.

"What was that Kreacher?" George said, eyebrow raised.

"Kreacher said nothing," he replied, bowing to George now. "Oh and there's it's twin…. unnatural little beasts," he hissed, adding a slight shudder. I snorted.

"And there's the Mudblood, standing there as bold as brass, oh if mistress knew…. There's a new boy," he spotted Harry suddenly and started circling him slowly. "What he is doing here, Kreacher doesn't know. Why he's here, Kreacher doesn't know…"

"That's Harry, Kreacher," Hermione said tentatively, trying to be nice to him as always. "Harry Potter."

Kreacher's eyes went wide. "The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend," he hissed, his voice lower and quicker than before. "If Mistress saw me in such company-"

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" Ron and Ginny yelled.

I stepped forward, figuring it would be best to calm this before it got out of hand. They didn't view Kreacher the same way I did. "Kreacher, don't use that word."

Kreacher turned to me, giving me a low bow and a smile that was creepier than it should have been. "Yes Mistress Phoenix, of course Mistress Phoenix."

Hermione whispered to me. "He doesn't know what he's saying, he's not right in his mind." She looked over at the others, hoping they weren't listening. "Don't punish him."

I shook my head and whispered back. "Oh, he's definitely not right in the head. I'm not going to punish him though, not unless he keeps doing it. You've got to break him in slowly. He's been cooped up her with Old Lady Black's portrait for too long. You can't erase years of training in a month."

"What are you doing in here, anyway Kreacher?" Fred asked.

"Kreacher is…cleaning."

"A likely story," Dad's voice came from the doorway. When Kreacher saw him, he flung himself to the floor in a strained bow. It wasn't willing or pleased like the ones he gave me. It was more forced. No surprise. Kreacher and Dad definitely didn't like each other.

"Get up," Dad waved his hand. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning," he repeated, giving me furtive looks. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble and most ancient house of Black-"

"-and it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," Dad answered.

"Master always liked his little joke," Kreacher bowed again, then started hissing once more, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart-"

"My mother didn't have a heart," Dad snapped. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite and doses of evil."

Kreacher gave him a loathing look, but bowed again. "Whatever Master says."

I decided I should step in before things got out of hand. "Kreacher, what are you doing in here?" He turned to me and bowed.

"Kreacher is cleaning," he said, before casting his eyes on the tapestry in the corner of the room. _"Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry wee thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let them destroy it-"_

"I thought it'd be that," Dad glared at the tapestry. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it, I certainly will."

"You most certainly will not," I put my hands on my hips. "I haven't decided if I want it or not."

Dad gave me a half-smile, "you're just like your mother. She wouldn't have wanted to throw anything out either." He sighed. "Guess I lose this one as well. The tapestry stays then. Now Kreacher, get out."

Kreacher bowed deeply to me, then gave Dad a look of deep disgust and loathing as he shuffled out.

"Comes back from Azkaban, ordering Kreacher around. Oh, mistress is most displeased. She swore he was no son of hers and now he's back. They say he's a murder too-"

"Keep mumbling and I will be a murderer!" Dad said, slamming the door shut behind Kreacher.

"Sirius, he's not right in the head," Hermione tried as always. "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."

"He's been alone too long," Dad said, "taking mad orders from that portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little-"

"You could set him free," Hermione suggested. I shook my head.

"He knows too much."

"Anyway, the shock would kill him," Dad added. "You suggest he leaves the house and see how he takes it." He walked over to the tapestry and we all followed.

It was ancient and faded, spots of it worn away from doxy bites. Large words at the top read:

**THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK**

**"TOUJOURS PUR"**

"You're not on here," Harry said to Sirius.

"I used to be there," Dad pointed to a small, round hole. "My sweet mother blasted me off after I ran away from home. Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath.

I knelt down, looking closer at the bottom of the tapestry. "Hey! Did you see this?" I pointed belong the hole that marked his old place. There was a thread slowly snaking its way down, circling an empty spot. You could see a partially started letter P underneath the circle. "Is this going to be me?"

Dad knelt down as well to look closer. "I suspect so. The tapestry creates itself. I suspect your place will be completed after the results of your hearing in a few days."

Harry looked at me curiously. "You have a hearing as well?"

I stood up straight. "Yeah. I go in front of the Bloodline Validation Committee to get added to the Black line."

"Lunch." We turned to see Molly come in the room, a tray of sandwiches, cake and butterbeer balanced on the tip of her wand. We all – minus Harry and Dad – moved back to our seats to eat. Fred gave me a curious look as we say down a moment later, our plates loaded with food and our glasses perched precariously between us on the couch.

"The Weasleys and the Blacks are related?" He asked after a moment.

I nodded. "Along with the Weasleys and the McKinnons, the Potters and the McKinnons, the Weasleys and the Potters, you get the idea. All pureblood families are related in some way."

He frowned. "How closely related are we?" He sounded somewhat worried about the answer.

"Not very," I said, taking a sip of butterbeer. "We'd be third cousins once removed, I suppose. That doesn't really count as anything in the Ministry, except with the Bloodline committee and any of the pro-pureblood committees. No, we're not closely related at all." I thought back to my Black Family book. "Though it's not like it matters much. Walburga married her cousin to keep the bloodline pure."

Fred choked on a bit of cake and George thumped him on the back, grinning. I laughed.

"Calm down there, Fred. We don't have to get married."

He gave George a dirty look, and then went back to his food, suspiciously quiet for the rest of the meal.

* * *

The days seemed to fly by, even with all of the boring cleaning we were doing. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate but once we were done, you wouldn't even recognize it. The hardwood floors gleamed from the long-lasting polishing potion, the doxy holes in the tapestry had been repaired and the glass in the cabinets gleamed, their contents also washed and polished. Dad was pretty adamant about throwing things out but I'd gotten him to change his mind. Once Kreacher saw that we weren't tossing the heirlooms, even he kicked in to help, an odd sight really.

After the drawing room, we moved to the dining room on the ground level. Dad put up another fight but once again, I got my way. The silver and china were cleaned and polished, the table was repaired and the photographs that I didn't wish to keep around were given to Kreacher. You should have seen the look on his face. He was absolutely thrilled. He didn't even toss around insults for the rest of the day.

I also got to know Dad even better. We talked while cleaning, and he told us stories about he and his friends during their Hogwarts days. At night, after the others went to sleep, I stayed in the kitchen for a little bit, and he answered the harder questions, mainly my questions about the first war and his and mum's parts in it. We got closer, and I was happy.

Something hovered over me though. My hearing was coming up, the day after Harry's ironically. Harry and I both started getting quieter and quieter as time passed, though not around the others. No, they didn't seem to understand. Harry was worried he'd lose the only home and family he'd ever known. I was worried I wouldn't be able to claim mine.

But time manages to pass, especially when you don't want it to, and before we knew it, Harry's day had arrived. Dumbledore forbade dad from going to Harry's hearing and he was mad, but when he was also forbidden to come to mine he became thoroughly pissed.

"She is my daughter!" I was a little shocked that he spoke so angrily to the headmaster, but I saw his point.

"And you are wanted by the ministry. It wouldn't do to have you walking right into their building." Dumbledore was calm as always, but he had a stern look in his eyes. Dad kept pushing however.

"There are ways to hide my identity," he said desperately. I wasn't holding on to any hope though. Everyone could tell what the answer would be.

"I understand your desire to accompany your daughter to her hearing, but that is my final decision."

He left shortly after that and Dad fell into a sulk. Knowing he wouldn't be interested in our usual late night chats, I went up to bed.

"Delia," I addressed the portrait on the wall, once I had gotten dressed for bed. "Do you know what Bloodline Registry Hearings are like?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. One of my portraits hangs in their chambers. I've seen quite a few of the hearings. You aren't worried, are you dear?"

I nodded, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What are they like?"

"Well, you start out by identifying yourself, and your registered family. In your case, that would be your mother. They'll ask you a few questions, of course, but they're simple so nothing to worry about there. As you're registering for the most ancient bloodline, they'll want to be sure you are who you claim to be, so there will be a few tests. They are simple as well, so nothing to worry about dear. You're a Black and you will be recognized as such."

I nodded, and then climbed under the blanket. It seemed like only a minute later that I woke up. Delia's confidence in me seemed to have helped, I didn't even remember falling asleep. I went down to the kitchen. Dad, Lupin, Tonks, Molly and Arthur were sitting around the table, probably waiting for Harry.

"Harry not up yet?" I asked, taking a seat next to Lupin.

"Not yet," Molly said, her tone worried. "Maybe I should go and wake him-"

"No need, Mrs. Weasley." Harry came into the kitchen, looking nervous.

"Breakfast, dear," Molly insisted, hurrying over to the fire to start cooking.

Harry sat in the chair next to Tonks, and I shot him a sympathetic smile. I didn't bother trying to tell him it would all be okay, he didn't want to hear it. I understood. There was no way to know what would happen.

"You'll be fine dear," Molly said, setting a plate of toast in front of him. Harry grimaced at me, then picked up his toast. A few minutes later, he and Arthur left for the ministry. Tonks, Lupin, Molly, Dad and I all sat there, looking at each other. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

"I knew it!" Ron shouted, when Harry told us the good news. "You always get away with things!"

"Honestly Ronald, of course he would get cleared," Hermione scolded, still looking rather anxious. "There was no case against you Harry, none at all…"

"Everyone seems rather relieved, considering you all thought I'd get off," Harry grinned.

Fred, George and Ginny were dancing around the table, singing, "he got off, he got off, he got off."

I grinned at Harry, relieved for him, and also feeling a little better about my own hearing. Harry was cleared and the ministry hated him at the moment. I had proof, blood proof, that I was a Black heir. My hearing was bound to go well.

We all crowded around the kitchen table, piling food onto our plates and talking happily. Harry's victory had cheered us all up…well, not all of us. I noticed dad lurking in the shadows, a disappointed look on his face. He was probably hoping Harry would be expelled and he'd come here to live with him. I saw the way dad looked at him; it was like James had come back from the dead. As much as I envied Harry and my dad's relationship, I couldn't resent them for it. Harry had the father figure he always wanted and Dad had his best friend back. If I were in his position, I'd want the same.

Once dinner was done, I went up to the drawing room, looking at the tapestry. It was interesting, the way the different families were linked. The McKinnons were on there multiple times, though none too closely related to dad's branch of the family. The Potters, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Greengrasses, the Shacklebolts, the Dearborns…so many of my classmates were listed there.

"Digging into the past?"

I turned to see Fred leaning against the doorframe. "Yeah. I'm trying to get a feel for my family before the hearing tomorrow."

He walked over to look at the tapestry with me. "Are you nervous?"

"Not anymore." I didn't have to go into any more explanation with him. Just like he and George had a bond that seemed to go beyond that of normal siblings, Fred and I had a bond as well, though nowhere near as strong. We often didn't need to explain our thoughts, as we could often tell what the other meant. When you know someone for that long, they start to become a part of you.

He touched the hole where Cedrella Black was once marked, his link to my family. "You know I'm your family too right?" He didn't look at me.

I nodded. "Of course. You and Molly and Arthur and them, you're my family too."

He shook his head. "No, it's different. Yeah, they're your family but it's not like me. I'll be your family again someday."

I frowned, not quite sure what he was talking about. "I don't understand."

He sighed. "It's clear why the sorting hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw."

I continued to frown at him, still confused but now a little offended. "Fred, what are you even talking about?"

He stuck his hands in his pocket. "Look, you'll figure it out eventually. Just don't take too long, yeah?" He took another look at the tapestry, and then walked out of the room.

I stared at the door. What on earth was that about? Had he suddenly gone mad? Maybe those sweets he and George kept testing were tainted. Or maybe a spell backfired. He wasn't making any sense at all. He'd be my family again someday? What did that even mean? I sighed, trying not to think too much about it, as it continued to puzzle me and no answers seemed to be coming from Fred anytime soon.

* * *

"Time to wake up dear," Molly's voice woke me the next morning.

How had time gone so fast? How could it be the day of my hearing? It seemed like only a second ago we were eating dinner, how could time have gone so fast? Nerves eclipsed my confidence from yesterday, and I quickly got dressed in an emerald dress that fell to my knees. Delia nodded in approval. "That looks wonderful dear, you look like a Slytherin."

"That's the point, I suppose," I said, stepping into the hall. I walked over to dad's closed door and knocked.

"Go away!" He answered sullenly. I shook my head, smiling slightly, and then went down to the kitchen. Shockingly, Molly wasn't at the stove making breakfast. Kreacher was.

"Mistress, Kreacher has prepared your breakfast for you," he said, bowing before he placed a plate in front of an empty chair. It was filled with French toast, pancakes, scrambled egg whites and bacon.

"Thank you Kreacher," I said, taking my seat and looking curiously at the others. Lupin shrugged. Apparently he didn't know what was going on either. Molly looked furious at being made unnecessary. Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet, Tonks seemed to be asleep in her seat, and Kingsley was writing something on a piece of parchment.

"Kreacher knows that Mistress has important work today, and Mistress will need her strength. Would Mistress like tea or orange juice with her breakfast?"

"Orange juice please." He poured me a glass of juice and set it beside me, before moving to the door.

"Kreacher will be in the foyer, if mistress has need of him." He bowed, and then scurried out of the kitchen.

I turned to Lupin. "What was that about?"

He shrugged, and then picked up his tea, taking a sip. "I do not know. It seems however, that he is treating your future status as a Black as though it had already happened, and doubling his efforts to be a 'dutiful elf.'"

"You mean he's going to act like that all the time after today?" Having a house elf wait on you hand and foot seems like it'd be fun, but it could quickly get annoying, especially since I was so used to doing things on my own.

"Unless you order him not to," Lupin clarified.

"You should explain the plan to her," Kingsley said in his deep voice.

I looked at Lupin curiously, taking a bite of my eggs. "The plan?"

"Your story," Lupin explained. "They're going to want to know how you came to learn Sirius was your father. You're to say that I visited the burrow one day, and mentioned how much you looked like your mother. You then asked me if I knew your mother, and I proceeded to tell you that I used to friends with your mother. You asked me questions about our days at Hogwarts, and I told you that I had photo albums, if you'd like to see them. We came to Grimmauld place, a place Sirius had allowed me to enter when we were friends, and so I knew the location of it, and Kreacher saw you. The rest happened as it actually did. Can you remember that?"

I nodded. "Seems simple enough to understand"

"It is imperative that you do not mention anyone in the Order outside of the Weasleys and myself. I know you have been studying the Black family history and all of those books can be found at bookstores or in the Magical Archives, so anything you learned from them can be mentioned, should the opportunity arise."

I nodded. It all seemed fairly straightforward. Satisfied that I understood the plan, Lupin started talking to Arthur and I turned to my breakfast. I was nearly finished when Fred and George walked into the kitchen.

"Did you ask her about us coming with you?" George asked, stealing a piece of French toast off of my plate.

"Oh, not yet," I turned to Molly. "Molly, is it alright if Fred and George accompany me? For moral support I mean?"

She looked at Arthur who nodded. "They'd be a better choice than we would, Molly dear," Arthur told his wife. "As they're still children, the ministry hasn't had time to become prejudiced against them. If we went, our appearance could harm her case."

She looked back at me. "Well, alright," she said, coming over to give me a hug. "But bring them straight back when you're finished, alright? I don't trust them out on the streets."

I grinned. "Of course." I waved to Lupin and Arthur, then followed Fred and George up the stairs and over to the front door. We exited, careful to not attract attention from any passing muggles, and then started the walk to the port-key point assigned for this trip.

"The plan worked brilliantly, if I do say so myself," George said, grinning as he took in the fresh air.

"Oh shut up _dad_," I rolled my eyes, even though he was right.

Last night, Fred and George had come into my room with my dad. I should have known then that something was up, and nothing good would come of it, but I was surprised. Their plan was relatively simple. Dad had bought some long-lasting polyjuice potion from Mundungus, and George had volunteered to stay behind, letting dad take his place. This morning, while I was eating breakfast, dad and George had taken the potions, each containing the other's hair. A simple switch of their wands, and the rest was easy after that.

"You know, I wouldn't have had to lie to everyone if Dumbledore had just allowed me to come with you." He had his head tilted back and he was breathing deeply as if he hadn't smelled fresh air in a long time. I suppose he hadn't.

"I suppose not."

"I got to say Nix, I agree with your dad," Fred said. "But we seemed to have thought of a good enough plan on our own."

I rolled my eyes. "I never said it wasn't a good plan."

We stepped into the designated alley, and then looked for the old skeleton key that was the port-key. Making sure we all were touching it, I touched my wand to my hand and said, "to the atrium."

There was the usual whirling feeling, and a moment later, we landed on our feet in the ministry. The port-key fell to the ground, vanishing, and we walked over to the visitor's desk.

"Phoenix McKinnon, here for a Bloodline Registration hearing," I told the wizard, handing him my wand.

He put it in a weird dish attached to a set of brass scales, and then read off the slip of paper it spit out. "Ten and a quarter inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use five years. Is that right?"

I nodded, and he gave me back my wand, and then proceeded to go through the drill with Fred and dad-as-George. After that was finished, we were directed to go to level one.

We got on one of the elevators, waiting until it hit the end of the line and a female voice announced "Level One, Department of Magical Affairs, including the Wizarding Examinations Authority, Apparition Assessment Headquarters and the Bloodline Registration Committee." We got out, and a witch walked up to us.

"Phoenix McKinnon," the witch said, not really asking a question.

"Phoenix Black," dad-as-George corrected.

"Phoenix McKinnon-Black," Fred said at the same time.

The witch looked as though she wanted to roll her eyes. "Follow me, Miss McKinnon."

I elbowed dad-as-George, then followed the witch down the hall. Portraits lined the hall, quite a few of which I recognized as they hung in Number 12. My ancestors winked at me, before resuming a dignified pose, and I smiled. This part of the ministry was decorated differently than the others. It was almost as if we had been transported to an elegant, pureblood mansion. It was clear who ran this department.

We came to a door and the witch opened it, stepping aside to let us enter before her. I looked around, impressed. It was like a large sitting room, a cluster of couches and armchairs in the center, rather than the courtroom I had been imagining. The witch directed me to an empty armchair at the head of the cluster, while Fred and dad-as-George were directed to a couch against the wall.

The other armchairs and sofas were already filled with witches, their ages ranging from mid-twenties up to a few that looked to be around Dumbledore's age. They were all wearing expensive looking dresses and robes, and they all looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as if they weren't sure what to make of me. I smiled at them. Politeness did wonders in a crowd like this.

"You are Phoenix McKinnon?" The beautiful witch directly across from me asked. She looked to be in her late thirties and something about her face seemed familiar. I nodded. "I am Genevieve Kelleen, I will be directing this hearing."

That explained it. She looked similar to one of my dorm mates, Sage Kelleen. Perhaps she was an aunt, or her mother.

"Please tell us how you came to learn you were a member of the Blacks."

I told them the story Lupin had told me, making sure I showed an adequate amount of disgust when talking about my father. They saw him as a murderer and a blood traitor, nothing more. I was playing by their rules.

When I was finished, the women exchanged glances and Ms. Kelleen spoke in low tones to a woman on her right.

"You can see," she said after a moment, "how we are rather cautious about your claims. The Black family is the oldest wizarding family still in existence and they have a sort of fame about them. We wouldn't want to mistakenly add you to the family, only to find out that your claim was not legitimate."

"There is the matter of the Black fortune. It is not a secret that the Black family has a substantial amount of gold to their name. One could see why someone would make up such a tale with so much money on the line," the witch on Ms. Kelleen right added.

I frowned slightly. "You think I'm lying?" This wasn't going well at all.

The witch shook her head. "Oh no, of course not. We think that _you_ believe your story to be true. We simply think that it is entirely possible that someone may have planted that idea in your head. You live with the Weasley family, correct?"

I nodded slowly, not entirely sure where this was going.

"They do not have a lot of gold, is that correct?"

I frowned. "You think they put me up to this for the money?" I shook my head, trying to keep my temper in check. "I'm not doing this for the money. I'm doing this to earn my birthright. I don't even care about the money"

The witch didn't seem to believe me.

"I don't," I insisted. "I have McKinnon gold, anyway. I don't need the Black fortune."

A witch to my left laughed slightly. "My dear, no one _needs_ the Black fortune but everyone wants it! There are many like yourself claiming to be a Black relative. How are we to know that your claims are true?"

"I am a Black," I answered, looking over at Fred and dad-as-George. They nodded encouragingly at me. "Daughter of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. Give me any test you need to prove that."

The witches talked quietly amongst themselves for a moment, before turning back to me. "We are going to need to validate your claims," Ms. Kelleen said. She turned to the door where the witch who had led me here stood. "Fetch Mrs. Malfoy, Lisette."

The girl – Lisette – nodded, and then left the room. A few moments later, she came back with another woman. This woman I recognized. Narcissa Malfoy was my father's cousin and my first-cousin, once removed. She was a striking woman and was referred to as the Beautiful Black in her younger days. Even now though, she was still more beautiful than most of the women in the room.

"Ah, Narcissa. I am so pleased you were able to make it," Ms. Kelleen said, rising from her chair to greet her.

"But of course Genevieve, even if this matter did not affect me, I only wish to serve the ministry in any way I can," she looked at me, pausing for a moment, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

A seat was added to the left of Ms. Kelleen for Narcissa and once she was seated, she gazed at me for a few moments without speaking.

"Narcissa," Genevieve prompted after a minute or two of silence. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Narcissa said slowly. "She looks very much like my cousin, but also like her mother. It's startling."

I relaxed at that. Narcissa saw the family resemblance. There was no way they could throw out my claim now.

The witch on the right looked a little disappointed, but Genevieve nodded slightly as if she had been thinking the same thing. "Well that matter is settled then."

The witch on the right shook her head. "So the girl is a Black through Sirius. Does it even matter? Was he not disowned by his parents?"

Genevieve raised an eyebrow. "Violetta makes an interesting point. Is this true Narcissa?"

My cousin continued to look at me. "It is true," she answered. I opened my mouth to say something, but Narcissa continued. "However, Walburga did not complete any formal paperwork to the Bloodline Registry and had often stated she would have welcomed her son back, particularly after Regulus died. Sirius was disowned in words only, and so he is still a true Black, making Phoenix a Black as well."

I looked at her. Why was she helping me? She could have easily sat aside and done nothing. After all, her son was the one who would inherit the Black fortune if I my claims were denied. So what was she doing?

Genevieve looked at me for a moment, and then nodded slightly. "There is still the matter of the test," she said to Narcissa, who nodded.

"Phoenix, I need you to call on the Black family house elf, Kreacher."

I frowned slightly, and then nodded. "Kreacher, come here."

There was a cracking sound, and then Kreacher stood before me, in the center of the cluster.

"Yes Mistress Phoenix?"

Narcissa saved me once more. "He is bound to serve the Black house and she is a Black, thus he recognizes her command."

"I am satisfied with the results of this test. Do you have any doubts, Violetta?" Genevieve asked. Violetta shook her head, a slight scowl on her face. Genevieve nodded and turned to look at the other witches. "Do any of you have any hesitations?" They all shook their heads, some looking eager, others glaring at me. Genevieve turned back to me. "Phoenix McKinnon, the committee has chosen to validate your claims as a Black heir. What is the name you would like added to the registry?"

I was ready for this question. After days of thought, I had come up with an answer that I thought fit me well. I was my mother's child, that was for certain, but I was my father's as well. To choose one over the other was unnecessary. "Phoenix McKinnon-Black, Ms. Kelleen."

She nodded, conjuring up a piece of parchment and quill. There was a moment of silence as she wrote, and I took the time to look over at the boys. Dad-as-George gave me a thumbs up and I grinned. Genevieve finished her writing and flicked her wand, vanishing the parchment and quill. "And so it shall be." She smiled at me. "Congratulations Miss McKinnon-Black. You may leave."

I thanked the witches for their time, and then followed Fred and dad-as-George out the door, Kreacher right behind me. We were nearly at the elevator when Narcissa stopped us. "Phoenix, may I have a moment?"

I nodded. "Fred, George, take Kreacher down to the Atrium. I'll meet you down there. Kreacher, go with them. No attitude, if you please." The house elf bowed, following them into the elevator I turned to my cousin. "Why did you help me?"

"I have no loyalty to your father, I won't deny it, but I have a loyalty to the Black family and that is you. I knew your mother when she was at school and she was a talented witch, almost rivaling myself in skill even though we were 4 years apart. Had she been sorted into Slytherin, we might have been friends." She looked at me for a moment. "You have been raised by the Weasleys, a fact that Pureblood Society will hold against you, but you don't seem to be tainted. You manipulated the committee quite easily." I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew this but she cut me off. "I was watching from a separate room."

I raised an eyebrow. "So what is it you want with me?"

She smiled slightly. "You seem to think very little of me. I suppose that is to be expected. I hope to change your opinion of me in time, as you are my family. The last of my family, in fact." She flicker of sadness crossed her eyes at that, and despite what I knew about her, I felt sympathetic. "The committee will be watching you, I hope you know, especially in these times. Your friends and adoptive family are not viewed highly in the eyes of the ministry, Phoenix, but if you were seen associating with the Malfoys, you could possibly remedy that."

I thought about how the Weasleys were treated as potential criminals and I considered her words. "But what do you get out of this?"

"Family, my dear and a chance to change your mind about my family. And there is one other thing…"

"Yes?" I said, curious about what a Malfoy could want from me.

"I have a proposition I would like you to consider, Miss McKinnon-Black."

* * *

"How did the hearing go?" Molly asked when we walked into the house later. Grandmother's curtains flew open but she wasn't shrieking. It was almost comical, to see both Walburga and Molly looking at me with the same look of concern.

"I'm a Black now," I said with a smile. Molly smiled, almost sadly, and I hugged her. "I'll always be a Weasley, Mama Molly." She hugged me tighter.

"Of course you're a Black!" Walburga's voice boomed down the hallway. "Those ministry fools couldn't deny my own granddaughter! Even if she was raised by blood-traitors."

I walked toward her portrait. "Grandmother," I said politely but forcefully. "Do not call them blood-traitors. They raised me and they are my family as well, and by extension, your family."

She looked a little surprise at my sudden scolding of her, and looked as if she would protest.

"No, dad told me about Regulus and how he changed his mind in the end. If you loved him, then you should be able to at least tolerate the Weasleys as they believe as he did in the end."

She continued to look a little slighted but nodded and closed her curtains. I rolled my eyes at Molly. "My family, what can you say?"

She laughed, and led me down in the kitchen where Lupin, Tonks, Arthur, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were waiting.

"You a pureblood swot now?" Ron asked with a grin. I nodded.

"Did the hearing go well?" Lupin asked, passing a butterbeer to me.

I shrugged. "I suppose it went alright, all things considering. They seemed pretty adamant at denying my claims, but then Narcissa showed up and swung it for me."

The adults looked at each other, then at me, clearly surprised. "Narcissa Malfoy?" Molly asked, shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah. She said loyalty to the House of Black demanded it."

Dad (no longer under the potion), George and Fred walked into the kitchen, Kreacher at their heels.

"The twins just got me up to speed," Dad said with a grin. "Sorry I couldn't be there. What did my dearest cousin want?"

I looked down at my butterbeer. "Oh, she just said it would be beneficial to me if the last of the Blacks was seen in public with the Malfoys."

Everyone went silent for a moment.

"So they want you to publicly denounce the Weasleys," Dad said in a flat voice.

I shook my head. "No, she said it more like it was possible to rehabilitate their image, pardon my phrasing," I said the last bit to Molly and Arthur.

"I see," Lupin said after a moment. We all turned to look at him. "Narcissa knew that the only way to Phoenix was through her family. Clever of her, I wonder if Lucius knows she was planning to offer that."

Arthur shook his head. "As clever as it is, she isn't going to do it, is she?"

I opened my mouth to say 'no, of course not' but Lupin cut me off.

"Shouldn't she? Think of it this way, she'd be in the perfect position to give us any information they might pass to her."

We went silent for a moment, and then everyone looked at me, nodding to themselves.

"You mean…I would be a spy? Isn't that dangerous?"

Tonks shook her head. "Not really. People tend to underestimate the young. Take me for example. A lot of the older aurors still underestimate my abilities, even though I've proven myself many times."

I looked over to dad. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Personally I couldn't stand being around that slimy git Lucius. But you'll get a chance that very few of us have. You'll be working for the order."

"Shouldn't Dumbledore have a say in this?" Hermione asked.

Lupin and Dad looked at each other, then shook their heads. "We've experienced that the more people that know about a plan, the more likely it is to go wrong." I guessed they were talking about Lily and James' hiding place.

Hermione didn't look too pleased at the idea.

"He might say no 'Mione," I said. "And I think…with the way this situation presented itself, I should be the one to decide whether or not I do this."

She frowned at me. "But Dumbledore is the leader of this."

I nodded. "I know that, but leaders fall Hermione. I've been reading the history books in the drawing room, and it's true. Leaders fall all of the time. The sides that continue to succeed after such a tragedy are the ones that know how to make good decisions without being directed."

"Hear, hear!" Dad and Tonks said.

Molly started to look a little dismayed at that and Arthur took her hand. "Molly dear, we're not overthrowing Dumbledore. We're just doing our part to help the war."

Lupin nodded. "If we're going to do this then, we need to keep it quiet. Only the people in this room are to know about the plan until Phoenix has gained enough information worth telling Dumbledore. Understood?"

We all nodded and I looked over at Fred and George. There was a certain excitement to this plan. We were finally doing something for the war.

* * *

After a large dinner cooked by Kreacher and Molly, we all went off to separate corners of the house to discuss the night's events. I went to my bedroom to change out of the dress, but Fred apparated in before I had the chance.

"You can avoid everyone else, but I know Narcissa said something else to you." He sat down in the armchair by the window, giving me a stern look.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "I didn't want to worry anyone else about it, because it's not a big deal."

"She wanted something in return for your appearances with the Malfoys didn't she?"

I nodded. "Nothing too major. She wants to change my opinion of her and think of her as family rather

than the enemy."

Fred nodded to himself. "Why didn't you tell the others? That doesn't sound so…" He noticed the expression on my face. "That's not the only thing, is it?"

I shook my head, and then looked up at the bed canopy, taking a deep breath.

"She wants me to marry Draco."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there's the hearing we've all been waiting for. I hope it sounded realistic enough. You might recognize some of the names as they're mostly canon. This chapter isn't changed much from the previous versions, it's just made longer.


	4. And I Might Drive Myself Insane

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter and Co are owned by the ever fabulous JK Rowling. The only thing I own is Phoenix and various other originals you see running around.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"**And I Might Drive Myself Insane"**

"Draco?" Fred repeated. "Draco _Malfoy?"_

I rolled my eyes. "No, Draco Dumbledore-Snape. Of course Draco _Malfoy_, do we really know any others?"

He ignored my sass and continued to stare at me. "You aren't considering it are you?"

"Of course not! He's a relative! I know my grandparents were into that sort of thing but not me."

That comment seemed to make him even madder. "It's not like you're closely related. He's your second cousin. You said it yourself, the pureblood families are all interrelated now."

I frowned. "What, so now you think I should marry him?"

"No!"

I sighed and fell back onto the bed. "You're not making any sense Fred."

"I'm not saying you should marry Malfoy but don't count him out because your family trees intersect somewhere."

"So you want me to consider it?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all." I heard a thud and looked over to see him leaning against the wall he'd apparently just punched. "Look, you're not going to get it anyway so there's no point. Have fun planning your wedding." He started to leave.

"Fred wait."

He looked back at me and the look on his face startled me. He looked completely floored; almost as if I told him his entire family went missing. "Yeah?"

"Can you not tell the others about this?"

He scowled. "Sure, why not. There's _another_ secret I can keep." Before I could ask what he meant, he left.

* * *

"So what exactly am I supposed to be getting from the Malfoys?" I asked the next day at breakfast, looking over at Lupin and dad.

"Any bits of information you get can be helpful," Lupin said, buttering another piece of toast. "You never know when something can be useful."

"Say they mention a lunch with the McNairs. Doesn't seem like a big deal, but depending on where the other death eaters were that day, it could have been a meeting," Tonks suggested, pointing a slice of bacon at me.

"It's hard to know what will be helpful," dad said. "Just tell us everything you remember and we'll sift through it."

"You'll get better at it, the longer it goes on," Tonks said confidently.

Fred scowled over his plate of eggs. "How long is she going to be doing this?"

Arthur shrugged. "No one knows. As long as she's in the Malfoys good graces I suppose. Spies can be in place for years."

"Years?" I asked, frowning. "How do I keep it up that long?"

"Well, you'll have to get closer to them as time goes on, otherwise they might suspect something. They'll want to think that your loyalty lies with them. We'll have to think of some way to convince them," dad answered.

Fred set his glass down on the table with a thud and stood up. "I'm sure she'll think of something," he said before leaving the kitchen. An awkward silence followed.

"So how long before she sends me an invitation?" I asked after a moment.

"Knowing my cousin, it'll be here sometime today. She won't want you forgetting that you owe her."

Dad was right. A letter came via eagle hour an hour after lunch. There was no doubt at first glance who had sent it. The parchment was thick and expensive, it was addressed to me in a majestic cursive and the owl seemed to have a condescending look on its face as it watched me read the note.

_Phoenix,_

_I request your company this Wednesday at Malfoy Manor._

_Regards, Narcissa Malfoy_

The eagle owl continued to look at me and I assumed he'd been directed to stay until I accepted. Taking the parchment, quill and ink Lupin handed me, I wrote a quick note back.

_Narcissa,_

_I would be most delighted._

_Respectfully Yours, Phoenix McKinnon-Black_

We watched the owl fly away before returning to our cleaning. I could hardly believe I was thinking it, but I couldn't wait for my visit to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Be sure to stand up straight."

"Speak politely but firmly."

"Give them the upper hand but don't let your guard down."

"Follow Narcissa's lead around the men."

"Don't do anything a gentleman should be doing for you."

"Alright you lot, that's enough. You're overwhelming her."

I smiled gratefully at my dad. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"You're Marly's girl, you're ready for anything."

"She's also your daughter, so there's a chance she'll set the house on fire," Lupin said with a smirk. Dad waved his comments off.

"Remember, you're not in danger. Narcissa wants you too much to let any harm come to you," dad said, coming over to give me some last instructions.

Tonks spun me around to take another look at my outfit. "You look like one of those pureblood swots Aunt Cissy used to bring around," she said, satisfied.

I wasn't used to wearing too many dresses and it felt weird to be wearing one now, especially with everyone staring it me. It was a pale blue that emphasized my eyes and fell just below my knees. It had looked good on me in the shop but I wasn't so sure now. My long blonde hair was piled up on my head, pinned with a jeweled clip the same color of the dress. When Fred first saw it he made a choking noise and ran back into his room. That wasn't really confidence building.

"So how am I getting there?" I looked around for a port-key but didn't see one. "Floo powder?"

"Good heavens, no," Molly shook her head.

"Floo powder is not proper transportation for a pureblood lady of good breeding," Hermione said as if reciting from a book, which she probably was.

"How then?"

"Kreacher will be taking you." Dad said. "Kreacher!"

With a crack, Kreacher appeared in the room. "Master has called Kreacher?" He bowed to my dad, and then started muttering. "Ungrateful swine. He calls on Kreacher as if Kreacher didn't hate him for breaking Mistresses heart."

Dad sighed and I grinned. "Kreacher? I need you to take me to Malfoy Manor."

Kreacher bowed low to me, looking happy. "Why yes Mistress Phoenix, of course Mistress Phoenix. Kreacher lives to serve the Blacks."

Dad rolled his eyes. "You get happy house elf and I get sassmonster from the Forbidden Forest. That's hardly fair."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Maybe I'm more likable."

Lupin laughed. "She's got you there, Padfoot. Now Phoenix, you don't want to keep the Malfoys waiting."

I nodded, and Kreacher grabbed my wrist. I had just enough time to smile at my family before I was twisted away. An unsettling minute later, I was standing in an enormous foyer.

"Malfoy Manor, Mistress Phoenix." Kreacher let go of my wrist and bowed, walking over to stand in a shadowy corner.

"Phoenix, dear," Narcissa came in, her arms out as if she was going to hug me. She did, and then lightly kissed my cheek. I followed suit, as Hermione had told me.

"Narcissa. Thank you for your kind invitation."

"Come, the men are in the sitting room." She led me down a hall and into a large room. Lucius Malfoy was sitting on a pale green couch next to a large window overlooking the grounds and Draco sat on a silver couch to across from his father. The rest of the room was decorated in the silver and green palette, even the silver birds flitting around the ceiling. "Lucius, Draco, our guest is here," Narcissa announced, leading me over to the chairs.

Lucius stood up and walked over to me. "Miss McKinnon-Black," he said, bowing his head to me.

I held out my right hand as Lupin directed and Lucius took it, brushing his lips against the back of it. "Please Mr. Malfoy, call me Phoenix."

"I shall, so long as you call me Lucius."

I nodded at his request, and then smiled at his son. "Draco."

"Phoenix," he said, also nodding politely at me.

Narcissa smiled. "Phoenix, why don't you take the seat beside Draco?"

I nodded and sat down on the silver couch as Narcissa sat on the green one. Draco and Lucius took their former seats, and it was quiet for a moment. I wondered if they could tell I was nervous.

"Tea, darling?" Narcissa asked. I nodded and she rang a small silver bell on the table between us. A half-minute later, a group of house elves entered the room, carrying trays holding a teapot, four cups, bowls of sugar and a plate of cakes and biscuits. I took Narcissa's lead and fixed myself a cup of tea, but was unsure of what to do when she started fixing one for Lucius. Draco laughed quietly, then leaned forward to fix his own. I sat back, mortified. Was I supposed to ask him how he wanted his tea? Did Narcissa expect me to know how he wanted it? We'd gone to school together for 4 years but I didn't know how he took his tea.

"How are you liking school, Phoenix?" Narcissa asked, distracting me from my mishap.

"Oh, I like it very much. Hogwarts is my favorite place."

"Draco didn't want to go to Hogwarts at first," Narcissa said, glancing at her son. "But I believe he likes it now. What are your career plans?"

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure yet. Lately I've been thinking about either working in the ministry or teaching. "

"The ministry is an excellent choice," Narcissa said, nodding in approval. "But teaching would be hard if you wish to start a family."

I blushed slightly and looked down at my tea. "I haven't really planned on starting a family any time soon."

"Why not? As a pureblood from two long lines, one of them the most ancient of lines, you would have your first choice in husbands." Lucius asked.

I nodded. "I suppose I would, but I'm one of those romantics. I don't think I'd marry someone without truly loving them." It felt so awkward to be having this conversation with the Malfoys.

"It's possible to find love among a pureblood marriage," Narcissa said, resting her hand on her husbands arm. "Uncommon but possible."

I saw Draco looking at me out of the corner of my eye. "What?"

He shook his head, smirking slightly. "Oh, nothing."

A house elf entered the room. "Master Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy, the Greengrasses are here to see you."

Narcissa and Lucius stood up. "Will you excuse us Phoenix, dear? We will only be a moment."

I nodded. "Please, take as long as you need."

They left and I turned to Draco. "Why were you laughing at me?"

He smirked. "You're very new to this pureblood thing, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "So? I've always been a pureblood."

"A McKinnon Pureblood."

I felt offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"McKinnons aren't known for being involved in Pureblood society. Now that you're a Black, you're the most desirable guest."

I frowned. "I still don't understand that."

"Your bloodline is as pure as they come. Think of it this way, you're the new princess of pureblood society. Don't mess up."

I looked down at the tea and blushed. "But I don't know how to be this kind of pureblood."

He looked at me for a moment. "I suppose I could assist you."

I looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "Well, how generous of you Draco Malfoy. What's in it for you?"

He smirked. "Didn't you hear me? You're the most desirable person in pureblood society. I'm a Malfoy. We tend to want the best."

"You never spoke to me before now," I shot back.

"You weren't a Black until now."

"And how does that change anything? I'm still a Gryffindor."

He shrugged. "How does that matter? My aunt was a Slytherin and she didn't fit in her house. Your dad's mate Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he's not very brave. Maybe your inner Slytherin is just waiting to be released."

I rolled my eyes. "And now that I'm a Black I'm suddenly desirable?"

He gave me a long, sweeping look from my feet to my head and then smirked. "Oh no, you were desirable before but had no redeeming traits. It's as though you're a flower in a garden, pretty but not a rose. Then it's discovered you're this rare new flower. Still pretty as ever, but now much more desirable. Of course one would want to pick it."

"Wow Malfoy, way to set back the Witches Rights Movement. Women are more than their looks you know."

"I know. You're also proud and arrogant and reckless and ambitious. Not unlike a Slytherin." I scowled at him and he laughed. "You've also got an attitude problem."

"If you're trying to convince me I've been wrongly sorted, it won't work."

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything. I'm only trying to bring out your inner Slytherin."

"Good luck with that."

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the arm of the couch. "I know why you're here. Mother wants us married. Why do you think the Greengrasses are here? They had wanted to marry me to one of their daughters. They don't like competition."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

He leaned forward, closer to me then he was before. "We're going to spend a lot of time together, Phoenix. I might succeed in turning you Slytherin."

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you worried? I could just as easily turn you into a Gryffindor."

He laughed. "Not likely." He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "I wouldn't fight too hard if I were you. Malfoys tend to get what they want."

"And that's me?"

"Right now it is."

The door to the sitting room opened and Draco leaned back as his parents came back into the room.

"So sorry about that, Phoenix," Narcissa said, taking her seat. "Just some business to take care of."

"Oh, I understand. There's no need to apologize."

"Yes Mother, it gave me and Phoenix a chance to get to know each other a little better." He smiled at me and Narcissa looked pleased.

"Well excellent. One of the elves informed me that lunch is ready. Shall we?" She stood and took Lucius arm. I stood and did the same with Draco, shooting him a look when his parents' backs were turned.

"It's only a matter of time," he whispered into my ear, before leading me down the hall.

* * *

"…And then after lunch, Narcissa and I went back into the sitting room and chatted for a little bit," I reported, eating dinner back at Grimmauld Place.

"And they let nothing slip?" Lupin asked.

I shook my head. "No. We mainly discussed school and er…various pureblood customs." I looked down, still not wanting to talk about her request that I consider marrying her son. "The adult Greengrasses showed up, but it was to discuss business."

Dad frowned in thought. "Damon Greengrass is thought to be a death eater sympathizer. He's not one himself though. Do you know what they were discussing?"

"Draco thinks they were there to discuss a marriage between one of their daughters and himself."

Hermione nodded slightly. "It makes sense. The Greengrasses are an influential pureblood family without having ever been labeled as supporters of You-Know-Who."

"So there's no useful information then. Did you get any opportunities to get more involved with them?" Tonks asked.

"Not really," I said. "Narcissa wants me to see her before term starts, but there's not really anything-"

"You aren't going to tell them?" Fred interrupted. I shot him a look. "I suppose I wouldn't either, its such a joke."

Dad looked curious. "Tell us what?"

"Narcissa wants Phoenix to marry Draco," Fred answered, rolling his eyes. He looked amused at the idea.

Dad and Tonks looked at each other, and Lupin nodded.

"This could be the thing we need," Lupin said.

"The Malfoys would welcome their future daughter-in-law right in their circle."

"What?" Fred asked, standing up so suddenly his chair tipped backward. He didn't seem amused anymore. "You can't be serious."

"Well, she wouldn't have to actually marry him. She could put it off until he's done with school, then for a year or two after that. The war would have come to a point by then I'm sure," dad reasoned.

"You're going to have her accept?" Now Fred looked furious, and also a little something else. I wasn't sure what.

"Fred, it's a tactic. Possibly the best one we have. It's up to Phoenix of course," Lupin added.

"Real engagement or not, you can't send her around that git!"

"Oi, calm down," George coaxed his twin, shooting me a look to do something. I didn't know what though.

"No, this is complete and utter rubbish. I can't believe you'd even consider it." He stormed out of the kitchen. I looked at the door, and then at George. He shrugged. Molly and Arthur were shooting disapproving looks at the door, probably deciding if they should punish him or not. Dad, Tonks and Lupin were talking in low tones at the end of the table, not very concerned about Fred's tantrum. Ron went on eating as if nothing happened. Harry and Bill were talking about Quidditch, awkward looks on their faces. Hermione and Ginny however, were looking at me, knowing looks on their faces. I wasn't sure why.

Excusing myself, I left the kitchen in search of Fred. I found him in the drawing room, standing in front of the tapestry.

"Sorry about that," he said dully, tracing the tapestry lines with his finger. "Didn't mean to ruin everyone's dinner."

"What was all that about?" I asked, walking over to stand next to him. "I'm not actually marrying him. It's just pretend."

"But it shouldn't even be pretend," he said, turning to look at me. "It should be real and it should be _me._"

I frowned, confused. "You want to marry Malfoy?"

"No!" He said, looking at me as if I was stupid. Maybe I was.

"I don't understand."

He sighed. "Think about it." Without another word, he turned and left.

I sat down in an armchair, completely confused. What in the world was going on with Fred? Why was he acting so crazy? It's not like I was going to marry Malfoy. _'Think about it._' As if I was thinking about anything else these days. He hadn't always been this strange. It's just been this summer. Being all helpful, staying with me when I had nightmares, then he started freaking out over the idea of me marrying Malfoy. _'It should be me.'_ Maybe it should be him marrying Malfoy because they were both crazy. None of this made sense.

Until it did.

_"It should be real and it should be me."_

_"I'll be your family again someday."_

_"I don't want things to be ruined."_

_"You'll figure it out eventually."_

_"Don't count him out because your family trees intersect somewhere."_

_"It should be me."_

Fred was in love with me.

* * *

You'd think that a declaration, or rather an insinuation, of love would be the hardest part, but no. Once I figured out Fred's feelings, it was like he disappeared. The only time I saw him was at meals, and it wasn't a conversation I wanted to have in front of everyone. I could just imagine. 'Oi, Ginny, pass the potatoes. Also, did you know your brother wants my babies?' Yeah, not going to happen. The conversation at least. I didn't know about the future.

I had to admit, there's something about knowing someone likes you to change your opinion of him or her. I'd always seen Fred as a close friend, nothing more, but now…well, I was starting to see the appeal. He knew me better than anyone, except perhaps Katie and Izzy. We had similar interests, the same sense of humor and we trusted each other completely. Definitely a good foundation for a relationship.

Looking back, I'm amazed I didn't see it before. He was fairly obvious about his signs, once you knew where to look. Perhaps dad's genes had corrupted me. Lupin said he was fairly oblivious when it came to love. If dad didn't break me, it was likely Ron. He was as oblivious as they came.

I walked out of my bedroom just in time to see Fred scurry back into his. I sighed. Maybe it was for the best that he wasn't ready to talk. I didn't know what to say. At any rate, I needed to focus on today. I was going back to Malfoy Manor.

After a quick debriefing and breakfast in the kitchen, Kreacher whisked me away. Narcissa greeted me like last time.

"Phoenix. So glad you could make it, darling." She kissed my cheek.

"Of course. I had a wonderful time, my last visit."

She took my arm, leading me to the sitting room. "Lucius has business to attend to, so it is just, you, Draco and myself." Draco nodded at me as we walked over to the sofas, a slight smirk on his face. No doubt he was anticipating a new opportunity to turn me Slytherin.

"Phoenix. You look good," he said, his version of a greeting.

"Thanks, so do you." He did. He was wearing a black dress shirt that looked as though it'd be silky, and black dress pants. The dark clothing made his pale looks stand out and his eyes seemed to glow. That could have been his ego spilling over though.

Narcissa looked very pleased at our interaction and even more so when I sat next to Draco. I wondered how long it would be before she made an excuse to leave us alone. I didn't have to wait long. We were only halfway through our tea when a house elf came in with a letter. She read it, and then glanced at me.

"I'm sorry dear, but I have been called to the ministry. It's such a shame we couldn't have spent more time together. It shouldn't be too long however, you can stay and catch up with Draco." Before I could say anything, she left the sitting room. Draco snorted.

"Not even three minutes. Really, I shouldn't be surprised."

I shrugged. "I suppose not. I was actually wondering how long it would be before she came up with some reason to leave us alone."

He looked at me over the edge of his teacup. "I can't say I'm too disappointed."

I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Mother didn't make a horrific choice. Spending time with you isn't as terrible as I anticipated."

"Wow, you really know the way to a girl's heart," I said, smirking. "Really, tone it down or you'll make me swoon."

He smirked. "Trust me, Miss McKinnon-Black, if I wanted to make you swoon, I could. Without any difficulty at all, I imagine."

I laughed. "Yeah, I have to say I doubt that." Draco was handsome, sure, but he wasn't really my type.

"Is that a challenge?" He raised an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms. "Go ahead. Give it your best shot."

Draco shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not going to do it right now. I'm going to wait until you let your guard down. "

I rolled my eyes. "You do that then."

He laughed. "You laugh now, but you won't doubt me later when you're putty in my hands."

I snorted. "You're hilarious. Do all Slytherins have such a massive ego or is that just you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's not ego if what I say is true." He chuckled, flashing me a knowing look.

I frowned. "What did I say now?" He had such a skill for riling me up and putting me on the defensive.

"You're starting to sound like a Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes. "Slytherins are the only ones allowed to have comebacks?"

He took a sip of tea and shrugged. "They're the only ones with good ones."

"You're such a house-hater. Don't you ever get sick of thinking you're better than everyone else?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No. Should I?"

I looked at him. He really didn't seem to find anything wrong with his behavior. How miserable his life must be. There's no way he had many friends with that attitude. Come to think of it, I'd only ever seen him around with Crabbe and Goyle and they seemed more like henchmen than friends.

He looked at me warily. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I raised an eyebrow and imitated his smug look from before. "Am I making you nervous?"

"You're starting to catch on," he said with an admiring look.

I scowled. No matter what I did, he read it as me turning into a Slytherin. There was no way that was happening…right? I didn't even want to consider that. After all, dad spent his life trying to run from his Slytherin roots, that wasn't a promising sign for the snake house.

Draco and I talked for a little bit, our topics ranging from school to future plans to sweets. It was surprising how easy he was to talk to once you got past all of the sarcasm and ego. It was as easy as talking to Ron and Harry, though Draco and I were much more sarcastic to each other.

Narcissa still hadn't come back by the time the elf came in to let us know that lunch was ready, so we started walking to the dining room. Without warning, Draco stepped into a shadowy corner, pulling me in behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, ready to tell him off. Then I realized how close he was. "Um…"

He reached up, pushing my hair out of my face, leaning his head down and making the distance between us even smaller. "You have beautiful eyes Phoenix," he said, his voice low.

I swallowed. "Thank you." My voice was shaking and I hoped he didn't notice. Clearly this was where he was going to try and make me swoon. I just had to ignore the way he was looking at me…and how close he was…and, and… bloody hell. I was doing a horrible job.

He moved closer, which I didn't really think was possible. His nose was brushing mine now. I tried to look away and he moved his hand down to hold my chin, making me look at him. I blushed. What the hell was wrong with me? This was Draco sodding Malfoy, not some Quidditch Bachelor with a Witch Weekly smile. My heart didn't listen though. It was thudding so loud I was sure he could hear it. He grinned at me, not saying a word. After what seemed like an hour of electric eye contact, he leaned in, closing the space between us.

I don't know what I expected kissing Draco Malfoy to be like, but it wasn't this. His lips were warm and he moved slowly, completely shattering the aggressive Slytherin stereotype. I'd kissed a few boys before, but this…this was different. There was the same confidence he always displayed, and an almost arrogance, but there was an intensity to his motions that I didn't expect and something else that I couldn't put a label on. The closest thing I could think of was hope, but you couldn't kiss hopefully could you?

He pulled away and I looked down, trying to catch my breath without making it too obvious what I was doing. Was I wrong about Draco? He'd seemed so earnest and sweet, so unlike his sarcastic and abrasive nature. Maybe it was a front. I looked back up and he was smirking, leaning against the wall. Or you know, maybe we weren't wrong about him.

I scowled. "Have fun there?"

"I told you I'd make you swoon."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't swoon."

"Oh?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "So you get breathless for no apparent reason?" I blushed and he smirked. "That's what I thought."

I turned and stormed down the hall, almost bumping into Narcissa who had just returned.

"Oh, sorry Phoenix. Did I miss anything?"

I shot Draco a look as he came up beside me. "No, Narcissa. Nothing too important."

Draco chuckled and walked into the dining room. I glared at his back. He was a git, just like I'd always assumed. So what if he was a brilliant kisser? It wasn't going to happen again. _You want to kiss him again,_ a little voice said in the back of my head. I ignored it. Stupid voices, thinking they were right. Stupid Draco, kissing me like that. Stupid me, wishing it would happen again.

* * *

I was moody over the next few days – mainly mad at myself for getting so caught up in that stupid kiss – and I guess the guys had enough of it because the next thing I knew, I was in Diagon Alley having a girls day with Hermione, Ginny and Tonks. The joke was on them though, because we were all in an angsty mood.

"I can't stop thinking about him," Hermione said, looking cross.

"He's still so oblivious," sighed Ginny.

"He'll never want me," Tonks moped.

"I wish I could murder him, things would be so much easier," I mused.

"Sometimes it seems like he'd start to catch on but then he doesn't," Hermione frowned.

"You'd think he wouldn't be so dense. It's no secret I like him," Ginny pouted.

"He thinks I'm just a kid," Tonks groaned.

"Perhaps I could slip poison in his tea. No one would know it was me," I considered.

"Ronald is an idiot," Hermione said decisively, as if it was news to us.

"Harry's no better," Ginny added, crossing her arms.

"You'd think Remus would know better, but he doesn't," Tonks put in.

I groaned. "Well, I always knew Draco was a git."

"Draco?!" They all turned to look at me.

"We kissed," I said miserably, covering my face with my hands.

"WHAT?"

"I blew up a house once," Tonks said after a moment. I looked up at her, confused. "Sorry, thought I'd tell you one of my mistakes to make you feel better."

"Was it…did you like it?" Hermione asked, looking scandalized.

I nodded slowly and her eyebrows shot up.

"Dad would kill you if he knew," Ginny pointed out.

"So would Sirius," Tonks added.

I sighed. "Assuming Fred doesn't kill me first."

"Fred?" They looked confused.

"He's in love with me," I said, covering my face again. There was a moment of silence.

"There was someone in the house," Tonks offered. I snorted.

"Uh, thanks Tonks. I feel a little better."

She nodded to herself, satisfied. Ginny was looking at me, grinning.

"What?"

"You and my brother. It's adorable. I didn't know why I didn't see it before. It's almost as obvious as Hermione and Ron."

Hermione squawked. "I am not obvious!"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, yeah you are 'Mione."

She frowned. "Well, not as obvious as Ginny and her feelings for Harry!"

Ginny scowled. "Can we not talk about that? He's such a bloody idiot."

I grinned at them and they both shot me a dirty look.

"You guys are screwed up," I laughed.

"Oh shut it Nix," Ginny said with a scowl. "You kissed Malfoy, you can't talk."

That shut me up. We all returned to our ice cream before looking at Tonks suddenly.

"Hold on a minute-" Hermione said.

"-When you say Remus-" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"-Do you mean Professor Lupin?" I finished.

Tonks blushed and we squealed. We proceeded to talk through her issues with Lupin, then Hermione's issues with Ron, followed by Ginny's issues with Harry. When they all looked at me, I laughed. "We don't have enough time for me. Come on, some retail therapy will work wonders."

We stood up and started walking through Diagon Alley, looking in the windows. I slowed down, falling back a little and Hermione matched my pace. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine 'Mione." She opened her mouth to argue with me but I cut her off. "I'll buy you that set of Magical Theory books you've been wanting if you drop it."

She snapped her mouth shut so quickly I laughed. She gave me a look, then laughed as well. There was a loud thud and we looked ahead to see Tonks standing next to an overturned cart of cauldrons, apologizing to the angry wizard. We laughed again, and then hurried over to help her clean up the mess.

* * *

Dinner was a quick affair that night, mainly because everyone was eager to get away from Hermione who was boring us all silly with facts from her Magical Theory books. I had just managed to sneak upstairs and I was almost to my room when I hear footsteps.

"Oh, Fred, you scared me. I thought you were Hermione," I peeked around him to try and see down the stairs. "She didn't follow you did she?"

He shook his head. "No. You know, you probably shouldn't have giver her those books," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that now," I sighed. I looked over at him, suddenly realizing that this was the first normal conversation we'd had in 10 days. He looked down awkwardly, probably realizing the same thing.

"Er, I'm sorry for avoiding you," he mumbled.

I looked at the floor. "It's uh, fine." Wow. We were really bad at awkward conversations.

He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say, but was spared the effort when the door to Walburga's old room flew open. Kreacher ran into the hall and down the stairs, Buckbeak close behind him. Fred pulled me out of the way of the stampeding Hippogriff before I got trampled, and we watched the pair thunder down the stairs before cracking up. I giggled, looking up only to find myself staring into Fred's eyes. My laughter died and my breath caught in my throat.

Fred cleared his throat, not breaking eye contact. His arms were still wrapped around me from pulling me toward him, but it didn't matter. I couldn't move anyway. I was frozen, trapped in his gaze and my own want for the inevitable next step. He tilted his head down and I could hear his breathing catch as well. There was only the smallest of spaces separating us now…

Footsteps on the stairs brought us to our sense and we sprang apart. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, a hard to read look on her face. Fred blushed, mumbled some sort of excuse and went into his room. I did the same. It was only when I was in my room that I realized that Hermione looked disappointed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there's that. Let me know if the chapters should be longer or shorter.

Reviews are Fred/Phoenix almost-kisses.


	5. Someday I'll See The World

**Author's Note: **This is the last of the rewritten chapters.

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter and Co are owned by the ever fabulous JK Rowling. The only thing I own is Phoenix and various other originals you see running around.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Someday I'll see the world

The day before term started, we were still waiting for our book lists. Normally we'd gotten them at least a week before the first but for some reason, they were delayed.

"Maybe they can't find us," Ron suggested, sucking on a sugar quill. We were all gathered in my bedroom (because it was the most comfortable) and speculating.

"Don't be daft Ronald," Hermione snapped. "Dumbledore's been here. If it was a matter of owls not being able to find us he could just have someone deliver them."

"I reckon they've been having some trouble finding a teacher," Fred said from his spot on the windowsill. He'd been avoiding me the past few days but it wasn't like last time. Now when he looked at me, he sort of smiled like we shared a secret. If anything, it made me feel even guiltier, something Hermione thought I deserved. She kept nagging me to tell Fred about my kiss with Draco. She was crazy if she thought that was going to happen though.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. He'd been ridiculously happy since the hearing. Now I live a happy ending as much as any girl but he was celebrating a little too much. I'd actually caught him skipping down the hall the other night. Come to think of it, he might have been tripping but still. He was smiling way too much.

(Alright, so I'm a little bitter. My mind's all a mess trying to figure out the Draco/Fred situation and I guess misery really does love company. Can you blame me though? I mean, last year I was practically stalking that cute seventh year in the common room, trying to get a date, and this year I've got two boys after me, one of which is the son of a Death Eater and my cousin and the other was my oldest friend, practically my brother. Oh Merlin, Emmeline was right. The Blacks really were into the incest thing. Oi.)

"Heard it on the ears," George admitted.

The door opened and Ginny came in. "Booklists are here finally," she said, handing them out. When she got to Harry, she threw his over his head and stomped out of the room. Hermione and I tried to cover our laughter as the boys looked mystified.

"Two new ones," Hermione noted. "_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard."

"Only two? I've got seven new books," I groaned. "The Grade 6 book of spells, the Slinkhard book, _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage, _NEWT Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch, _The Advanced Guide to Magical Plants_ by Phyllida Spore, _Ministry Careers for NEWT Students_ by Hector Malone and... _Modern Pureblood Society and the Traditions that Shaped It_? What class is that for?" I looked over at Fred and George but they shrugged. Apparently not one they'd taken.

Hermione frowned. "It doesn't sound like a book for any class I know. Ask McGonagall during your scheduling." She went back to reading her letter and gasped. "I got prefect!" She squealed.

"Congrats 'Mione." I looked over at Harry. He was my first guess on who got the other badge. "Harry, did you...?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing."

"I wonder who got the other one?" Hermione pondered. "Possibly Dean."

"Yeah, I don't think Dumbledore would give it to Finnigan or Neville," George agreed.

"Maybe," I put in. "Seamus isn't that bad. Just a little fire prone."

"A little?" Fred snorted. "That's like saying I'm a little ginger."

"He is kind of dangerous," Harry admitted. He looked over at Ron. "Who do you think it is?"

He looked up at us, his eyes kind of glazed. "Me."

Fred and George laughed. "You? I doubt it Ron." George snorted.

Fred shook his head. "You don't exactly scream prefect."

Ron held up a prefect badge and we all went quiet.

"Er, good job then little brother," George said after a moment.

Fred stood up and patted him on the back. "Yeah, congratulations. We were just..."

"-just kidding," George followed his twin to the door. "We have to go now and-"

"-do some things. We'll see you later." With that, they left. I snorted.

"Well, they've never really been tactful. Good job Ron."

He nodded slightly, still clearly shocked. Hermione looked completely bewildered and Harry had a dark look on his face. I sighed. I was saved the trouble of saying something when Molly came in, a pile of freshly cleaned clothes in her arms.

"Give me your booklists and I can go to Diagon Alley for you. Do you need anything else?"

"I need a new toothbrush Molly," I said.

Hermione jumped up from the bed. "I have extras in my trunk! Mum and dad always make me carry them, just in case." She handed Molly her booklist and left, in search of her trunk.

Ron was still looking at the badge and Harry was looking at his list intently, as if trying to memorize it. I sighed. It's not like I could just leave and go to my room either, as they were _in _my room. Molly started hanging my clothes in the wardrobe, clearly oblivious to her youngest sons shiny new badge.

"Maybe you could get Ron that book about prefects that we found in that store one time, do you remember?"

She looked at me, distracted. "Prefects? Why would he need a book about prefects. He's not..." She slowly lowered the sweater she was holding. "You're not...?" She asked him. Ron held up his bag. Mrs Weasley shrieked. "Oh how _wonderful_! This is absolutely _amazing_! A _prefect_! My son, the prefect!" She dropped the rest of the clothes on a chair and went over to him, hugging him. "Oh Ronnie!"

I rolled my eyes slightly, glad it wasn't _me_ getting sMOTHERed. Harry smiled weakly and I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

"Mum...stop it..._Mum_!" Ron tried to wiggle away.

Molly stopped hugging him and looked at him fondly. "Well, what will it be? Percy got an owl but you've already got Pig."

"What?" Ron asked, clearly shocked.

"You've got to be rewarded for making prefect!" Mrs Weasley insisted. "How about a new set of dress robes?"

"Fred and George already got him some." I reminded her.

"Well, a new cauldron then? Yours is nearly rusted. Or a rat? You did like Scabbers. Well, before he... you know."

"Turned out to be a creepy middle-aged man who pretended to be a rat and slept in your son's bed for years?" I put in helpfully. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can I...can I have a new broom?" Ron asked hopefully.

Molly's smile faded and my heart sank. Broomsticks were expensive. But then I had an idea. Of course, I'd have to talk to her later about it.

"Not a really good one," Ron added. "Just a new one for a change."

"Oh of course you can Ron. Well, I should be going then if I'm to get a broom as well. I'll see you all later with your books." She kissed Ron on the cheek and then left, humming to herself.

"A new broom!" Ron said excitedly. "Imagine!" Harry and I smiled at him, the response he clearly wanted. "She'd never be able to afford a Nimbus and the new Firebolts are worth more than the Burrow but the new Cleansweep is out, and that's pretty decent for a cheaper broom. Yeah, I think I'll tell to get that one." He dashed from the room, leaving me alone with Harry.

"No need to look so gloom and doom there, Harold."

He looked over at me, a cross look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh shut up. You thought you were going to make prefect, don't deny it. It's not a big deal, honestly, I thought you were going to get it as well."

"So why didn't I then?" He asked, frowning.

I sat down on the bed next to him. "Look, our dads weren't prefects. It can't be _that_ bad not getting it."

He brightened up at this. "Yeah, true. I wonder who did get it."

"Lupin and your mum." When he looked at me, I explained. "I have an old picture of my mum and her friends, and your mum was wearing a badge in it, as was Lupin."

"I forgot our mums were friends," Harry admitted. "Were they close?"

"As far as I know. Your mum was in lots of pictures with mine. I reckon they were best mates. I can show you them sometime if you like?"

He nodded. "I'd like that. Thanks Nix."

"Hey, not a problem. Dad's your godfather so that kind of makes you my brother." I fluffed up his hair and he scowled. Ron came back in the room a second later. "Oh hey, has Molly left yet?"

He shook his head. "Nah, but you might want to hurry if you've got to catch her."

I stood up and started for the door, turning back before I walked out. "Merlin, little brother, you and your lollygagging ginger get out of my room!" I snapped at Harry, smiling a little. He grinned, then followed me out of the room, a confused Ron on his heels. I left them at the top of the stairs, then hurried down the stairs, managing to find Molly just as she was walking to the front door. "Molly, wait!"

"Phoenix dear," she said, turning around. "Did you remember something you needed me to get?"

"Kind of, I want to get Ron a present for making prefect."

She smiled fondly at me. "Oh dear, that's sweet of you. What did you want me to pick up?"

"Well," I said, walking into the study and motioning for her to follow me. I walked over to a shelf and opened a wooden box, pulling out one of the large bags of coins. "I wanted to go in on the broom with you," I said, handing her the bag.

She raised her eyebrows at the weight. "Phoenix, there has to be at least 200 galleons in here. I can't take this."

"There's 500, and I'm not taking it back. Buy Ron a Firebolt, he'd really like it."

She tried to hand it back to me but I put my hands in my pockets. "Phoenix, I can't take your money. Besides, the Firebolt doesn't cost 700 galleons. It's only 300, last I heard Bill say."

"Then use the rest to buy the books. Get Ron a new cauldron, get Ginny an owl. Hire a goblin to strip and do the hula. Do whatever with it. I'm not going to take it back. Now that the ministry's given me access to the Black vaults, I want to repay you guys for everything you've given me."

Her face softened. "Phoenix sweetheart, you don't have to repay us."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, and Dad agrees. This isn't even the start of it. You're getting a payment in the next week or so. My banker at Gringotts hasn't sent over the paperwork yet." She opened her mouth to say something but I kept talking. "Don't say you're not going to take it. I'll keep giving it to you if you try and return it, so just take it." I hesitated for a second. "Don't think I'm being arrogant with my new status. I just really want to do something nice for you guys after you've raised me and given me so much love.

She gave me a watery smile, and hugged me. "Thank you dear. You're a kind soul, just like your mother." I smiled, and she patted me cheek. "Well, I'm off then. Got lots of shopping to do." She turned to leave, then looked back at me. "What do you think about maybe having a party for Ron and Hermione tonight?"

I smiled. "Sounds like a great idea. I can have Kreacher get things for a little feast. Maybe some decorations as well."

She nodded, then left. I sat down at the desk, straightening up the various papers covering the surface. Footsteps made me turn my head and I saw dad standing at the door. "You talked to Molly about the money?" He guessed. I nodded. "Did you get her to take it?"

"Yes. It took some stubbornness, but she eventually gave in. I didn't tell her how much we were sending her though. I don't think she would have taken it then."

He smiled at me, then crossed over to sit on the edge of the desk. "It's hard for people to take things from someone when they think they should be able to provide for themselves. I was the same way when I ran away from home. Before Uncle Alphard gave me that gold, James tried buying my school things."

"What did you do?"

"I punched him of course. He was my mate, I shouldn't take anything from him, especially not when I came from money. I should have gone back to my parents rather then impose on the Potters."

"Well, what did James do?"

"He called me a git and told me that mates look out for each other. Then he punched me back. Then we went out and he bought my school things." He grinned. I shook my head and laughed. "Point is, Molly and Arthur have done so much for you. It's only natural that we'd want to repay them. We'd do it whether they had their own fortune or not."

"I just...feel so weird, having all this money now, and knowing that they still struggle once in awhile to make ends meet."

Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Phoenix, never feel guilty about your own good fortune. Simply share it with others."

"Who told you that, James?"

"That git come up with something so smart?" He snorted. "No, it was your mum, actually. The McKinnons had money as well. Not as much as the Blacks or Potters, but they had quite a bit." He looked down at me. "Just remember, money doesn't matter. It's the person behind the money that counts."

"Mum?" I guessed.

"Nope, _that_ one was James."

* * *

Molly came back shortly after six o'clock and insisted I accompany her to deliver Ron's broom. I didn't mind at all. The look on his face would be priceless. The Weasleys were great people and they deserved great things. I was pleased to be able to help out with that.

"Ron!" Molly called, as we walked down the hall to the drawing room, where everyone was playing gobstones. She opened the door, narrowly avoiding being squirted in the face with the gobstone gunk. I however, wasn't so lucky.

"Oh gross, this is why I hate playing this game," I said, wiping my face off with the towel Hermione handed me. "Maybe you should keep the broom for a week," I told Molly, who chuckled.

"You got the Cleansweep?" Ron perked up, looking at the package in his mothers arms.

"No," she said, and Ron's shoulders slumped. "But I hope this will work. It's from your dad, Phoenix and I."

Ron took the package and opened it, a little less enthusiastic now that he thought it was a cheap broom.

When he saw the familiar red handle, and the script spelling out _Firebolt_ though, he screamed.

"A Firebolt?! _Merlin_!" He tore off the rest of the paper and stared at the broom, clearly enraptured. Harry looked on, impressed. Hermione looked bored. Ginny looked a little jealous. Fred and George came over to me.

"What, no nice brooms for us?" Fred asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Now Phoenix, I thought we were closer than that." George added.

I smirked. "Would you two like brooms, or another investor in Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" I asked under my breath. That shut them up.

Molly smiled at her son, then went downstairs to help Kreacher prep for the party. Ron moaned over how amazing the broom was, while Harry nodded and added in his own knowledge about the model. Hermione and Ginny continued the game, looking over at me.

"That was awfully nice of you Phoenix," Hermione said.

I shook my head. "Nah. Ron's like a brother to me, and considering I always gave him crap presents on birthdays and Christmas, it's about time I gave him something nice."

Ginny looked over at me. "You know, my birthday was a few weeks ago and while I really liked that sweater you gave me..."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I got a catalog in my room we can look at later."

She beamed and took her turn, causing the gobstone to shoot at Ron's back. He stuck his tongue out at his sister and we laughed.

"So, are you guys ready to meet the Order?" I asked Fred and George. They shrugged. Most of the members of the Order were coming to the party tonight, partly to celebrate Ron and Hermione, partly to see us kids (especially the famous Harry Potter), but also to meet Fred, George and I. The twins were graduating this year and their family was in the Order so it made sense to recruit them. I was the daughter of two top Order members so it made sense to start watching me as well.

We played through another game of gobstones before we were finally called down to the party. Because there were so many people coming, it was being held in the formal dining room. Kreacher had decorated it and it looked really great. A long scarlet banner hung along the back wall that read 'Congratulations Ron and Hermione, Gryffindor Prefects' and fairy lights twinkled along the ceiling and walls. Order members were grouped around the room, talking in low tones. Many of them looked over at us as we entered, their eyes immediately flicking to Harry, before going to either Fred, George or myself. A woman with light blonde hair was looking intently at me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Tonks," I headed over to the pink-haired auror. "Who's that woman standing by Kingsley?"

She looked toward the woman, eyebrows knit. "I think that's Mary Cattermole, why?"

"She's staring at me. It's making me nervous."

Tonks shrugged. "No idea. Go talk to her."

"Might as well. Maybe then I'll figure out who she is."

I walked over to her, and held out my hand. "Phoenix McKinnon-Black. Er...do I know you?"

She smiled at me and shook my hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. It's just that you look so much like your mother. We were friends, back at Hogwarts."

"Oh." So she was one of the people who knew my mother. It was strange, how many people said I looked like her. The same amount also said I looked like my father. I guess you saw what you wanted to see. "What was your surname then?"

"Macdonald. I was in your mother's year and house. We shared a dorm."

"Oh! Mary Macdonald! She has photos of you and Lily Evans! You guys must have been close, most of the pages in her photo album are of you three."

Mary smiled. "Yes, your mum, Lily and I were best mates. We were close to Hestia and Emmeline as well, but we three were practically inseparable. We had so much fun together. One time we were rowing one of the first year boats out on the lake and the Squid pulled your mother in."

"Oh no!" I laughed. "Was she alright?"

"Oh, she was fine. The squid liked to mess with certain students. Your mother was one of his favorites. I expect it's because she used to swim in there a lot and it woke him up." She smiled, clearly caught up in the memories. "Yes, Lily, Marls and I were so close. It was such a shock to lose them both...and so close." She looked at me intently. "Your mother went out fighting though, just as she wanted. There's no shame in that. You know that, right?"

I nodded. Sometimes it was hard, meeting old friends of my mum. They would coddle me, telling me how sorry they felt for me. But then there were others, the ones like Mary that would tell me exactly what I needed to hear.

"Good then," she said, hugging me. "I told your mother I'd be there for you, should anything happen to her. If you ever need anything, send me an owl, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you Mary." I hugged her again, then started to walk over to join Fred at the drink table.

"Phoenix?" She said hesitantly. I turned back around. "I have something I need to confess."

"Er, alright?" _What was she talking about?_

"I had promised your mother that I would take care of you, should anything happen to her but... When I found out she had died, I was in hiding with my husband. I'm a muggleborn, and things were getting dangerous. I feel terrible for not keeping my promise to your mother, she was a sister to me."

"Oh, no, Mary it's alright. My mum would have understood. It's not like I was left there for a long time, Emmeline came and found me. It wouldn't have done any good to endanger yourself." I hugged her, hoping she didn't feel too guilty.

"Thank you," she said softly. "It is silly to feel guilty, I just...I miss Marls so much." She looked at me, a little misty-eyed, patted my cheek, then walked away. I watched her go for a moment, then went to join Fred.

"Friend of your mother?" He guessed. I nodded. Mr Weasley raised his goblet and I quickly grabbed one off of the table.

"I'd like to make a toast. To Ron and Hermione, Gryffindor's newest prefects!"

We all drank, and Ron and Hermione beamed.

"I was never a prefect," dad said, grinning over the edge of his goblet.

I snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

He rolled his eyes at me. "I spent way too much time in detention with James. Remus got the badge."

"Oh? I didn't know that," Ginny said.

Lupin nodded. "I suspect Dumbledore wanted me to keep James and Sirius in line but I must admit I failed miserably. I don't think it's at all possible to keep those two in line."

"Probably not," dad agreed. We laughed. He nodded to a tall, blonde woman walking towards us. "Ah, Blythe. Come to meet my offspring?"

She grinned. "Sirius Black. It was only a matter of time before you uttered those words. Can't believe Marlene let you have a kid with her. I thought she of all people would know what trouble you are."

My dad grinned. "Ah touche. Phoenix, I'd like you to meet Blythe Grey. She was two years above me at Hogwarts. A real daredevil this one."

"Well look at you, still trying to charm me. You know, your dad used to chat me up when he was a little firsty. It would have been adorable had he not been completely serious."

Fred, Ginny and I laughed. Dad rolled his eyes. "So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you at any of the Order meetings lately."

"Been busy," she said, smoothing her hand over her stomach. "I had little Etta three months ago and between her and my job, it's been hectic. Plus Peter is going into his fourth year, Olivia is going into her second, and Henry is going into first."

"Peter Grey is your son?" Ginny asked. "He's in my year."

Blythe raised an eyebrow. "Well, if he does anything bad, send me an owl. I love a good chance to be parental."

"Where do you work?" I asked. I'd been really interested in learning more about various wizard careers, mainly due to still not knowing what I wanted to do with my life.

"I'm a mediwizard. I'm on call for all of St Mungos extreme accidents. Explosions, major curse damage, building collapses, I'm the first on the scene." She gave dad a dark look. "Haven't been too busy lately but I imagine it'll pick up soon."

I nodded slowly. I suppose if I wanted a busy career I could be a mediwizard.

"On the bright side," she added. "Austin's been getting more work. You remember him Sirius?"

Dad nodded. "Austin Reed. He was friends with your brother Eben, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's a hitwizard," she added, speaking to me, Ginny and Fred. I raised an eyebrow. Hitwizards were special ministry workers sent out to catch dark wizards, or more often, to kill them. "He's head of the hitwizard department actually. Just got promoted last week. He's the one talking to Tonks over there." I looked over to see a dark haired man grinning at Tonks. For someone who spent their life killing killers, he didn't look as serious as I'd have thought.

I talked with Blythe a little longer about various careers through the ministry, then talked to quite a few other people before the party finally wound down around half past ten. I had just finished saying goodbye to Mary when I heard Mad-Eye mention my mother's name.

"-Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this picture was taken, they got her whole family."

I froze, turning on the spot to look at Moody and Harry. Harry gave me an uncomfortable look before turning back to Moody. "Not her whole family."

Moody gave him a look. "'Spose you're right. Phoenix survived, and her brother's still out there as well."

"Phoenix has a brother?" Harry asked, bewildered. I moved closer to the pair, listening intently.

"Boy, I thought you were smart. _Marlene's_ brother is alive. He left England after graduating. Went to Germany as a Ministry Liason."

"I have an uncle?" I looked around for my dad, wondering why he didn't mention this important piece of information. I had family, somewhere. Spotting him over by the dessert table, I stomped over. "Sirius Orion Black!"

He jumped, then spun around. "Merlin, for a minute you sounded just like Marls. What's wrong Phoenix?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ I just found out that I have an uncle, that's what's wrong!"

Dad frowned. "Well, Regulus died quite a while ago, I didn't think it really mattered and I thought you knew..."

"Not him! My mum's brother!"

Molly was looking over now, a frown on her face. "Marlene had a brother?"

Dad sighed. "Look, Phoenix-"

"No! You should have told me! I have family somewhere!"

He put his hands on my shoulders. "You have family _here_. Michael disowned your mother after she found out she was pregnant. He told her that she was a disgrace to the McKinnon name and he moved to Germany to live near his aunt and uncle. I didn't tell you because you don't need someone like that in your life."

I frowned, still angry but starting to understand why he did it. "I'm sorry for yelling I just-"

"-wanted someone close to your mother, I understand. But Michael isn't the family you're looking for." He gave me a hug, and I yawned. "Go to sleep, you've got a long day tomorrow."

I nodded, then walked over to the doorway. Before I left, I turned back. "You know, you actually sounded like a dad there."

Dad raised his eyebrows. "Well Merlin's trousers, I did, didn't I?"

And...fatherly moment gone.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, having spent most of the night tossing and turning, nightmares of my mum being murdered haunting my dreams. When I went down to the kitchen, Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Dad, Tonks and Mad-Eye were already dressed and eating breakfast.

"Phoenix, I'm glad you're awake. It will give us time to talk," Lupin said, pulling out the chair next to him. I sat down.

"Talk about what?"

"Your mission," dad said, smiling slightly, "to get in with the Malfoys."

I raised an eyebrow. We talked about how I should proceed, what my next step would be, how I should act around certain people, and most importantly, how to contact the Order with my information.

"And remember," Lupin added. "While he is most undoubtably on our side, Dumbledore should not know about this. I don't think he would approve of our methods."

I nodded, just as Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stumbled into the kitchen, clearly tired. Having finished my breakfast during our planning, I went back up to my room to finish my last minute packing and bring my trunk downstairs. However, when I got up to my room, I was greeted by four owls, perched at my open window.

"What? Who would be owling me right _now_?"

I reached for the first one, a regal looking eagle owl who jostled the other owls out of the way. I had a guess who might have sent that one and I was right when I read the note.

_Phoenix,_

_Join me in the fifth compartment after lunch. That is, if you're not afraid of turning Slytherin._

_Draco_

I scowled, tossing the note into my bookbag. By issuing it as a challenge, he practically guaranteed my showing up and he knew it. "Stupid, arrogant git." I wasn't sure who the other owls could be from though. I took the second note, this one carried by a snowy owl.

_Phoenix,_

_Please honor me with your presence in the second compartment when you get on the train._

_Yours,_

_Spencer DiLaurentis_

I breathed in sharply. Spencer was a Slytherin girl in my year that I knew from potions class. Her family was well connected and getting on her side meant...well...let's just say that the latest rumors were that her father was being courted by death eaters. Still...how had she found out about me? Maybe the third owl would make more sense. I took the note from the tawny owl and opened it up.

_Phoenix,_

_If you possibly can, would you mind coming to the tenth compartment when you get the chance?_

_Pansy Parkinson_

I snorted. Now _that _one made sense. Everyone knew Pansy was after Draco. She was sizing up the competition. A quick read of the fourth note was the same thing, only this one was sent by Pansy's friend Tracey Davis. As if I wouldn't know who really wanted me there.

Hearing shouting coming from downstairs, I quickly levitated my trunk and bag, and made my way downstairs. Molly was yelling at Fred and George (who had apparently bewitched their trunks to zoom down the stairs and they had knocked Ginny down two flights of stairs) and Walburga was yelling at Molly. After calming grandmother down, and promising that I would keep Kreacher updated in order to keep her updated, Molly had finished yelling at the twins.

"Alright, Harry, you're with Tonks and I, Phoenix, you're with Fred and Ginny, Hermione with George and Ron... Leave the luggage, Mad-Eye's taking care of it - Sirius! Dumbedore said no!"

Dad had appeared in his animagus form, jumping around, barking. I laughed.

"Alright then, but it's on your head!" Molly threatened. She opened the door and Harry followed her out. About two minutes later, Lupin gave Fred, Ginny and I the signal to go. We stepped outside, dad following us, his tail wagging. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know, your hair's all matted." I flicked my wand and it smoothed out, looking silky. He gave me a doggy glare. "What? I'm a pureblood witch of high standing," I said, with a snotty accent. "I would never be seen with a _mutt_." Fred and Ginny laughed. Dad rolled his eyes, then jumped around, biting at pigeons and chasing his own tail.

"He's been cooped up way too long," Fred observed as Dad chased a cat down an alley, before running back to us. I snorted.

There was a minor incident where a young man whistled at me and dad snarled at him, but other than that, we made it to the station in good time. We lingered at the barrier between nine and ten until no one was looking, then side stepped through it. Well, Fred, Ginny and I sidestepped. Dad leapt through it. We joined Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Harry near the rear of the train, where Moody met us with the luggage. Hermione, Ron, and George arrived shortly after and we all said our goodbyes. After hugging Tonks, I knelt down next to my dad. "Bye daddy," I whispered, my eyes feeling a little misty. "I'll write." I hugged him, and when I pulled away, he liked the side of my face. "Oh, ew. Bonding moment officially ruined." He barked a laugh and I climbed up into the train next to Fred. We waved until the train turned the corner and we couldn't see them anymore.

"So Nix, want to go find a compartment?" Fred asked.

"Actually," I said, figuring I might as well break the news now. "I have meetings with a Slytherin in compartment two."

"That's where Spencer DiLaurentis and her friends sit," Hermione said, eyebrows raised. "They sent you an invitation?"

"She and a few others. Pansy wanted me to 'stop by if I have the chance.'" I snorted.

"I suppose you're going then? For the Order?" Fred asked. He seemed a little disapproving. I nodded. "Well, alright then. When you're done schmoozing, look for me and George." With that, he and his brother dragged their trunks down the train in search of Lee. I nodded to the others, then followed them. I ran into a few Slytherin guys blocking the path outside of the eighth compartment.

"Guys, move. She's with me," came a drawling voice. Draco of course. He motioned for someone in the compartment and a second later, Crabbe came out and carried my trunk inside, putting it up on the luggage rack. "You're a little early. Couldn't wait to see me?"

I smirked. "Actually I could. I was just going to see Spencer. She wanted to meet with me."

I noticed the look of approval Draco shot a dark skinned boy.

"Ah yes. Phoenix, this is Blaise Zabini. Blaise, Phoenix Black."

_"McKinnon-Black," _I insisted. Draco ignored that.

"Well, if you're meeting with Spencer, you don't want to be late. Have fun."

I rolled my eyes, then left, making my way down the train until I reached the second compartment. The door was closed, so after a moment, I knocked tentatively. The door slid open.

"Phoenix, come in, come in!"

I stepped inside, looking around a little surprised. This was the size of two normal compartments. The seats looked plush, rather than stiff, and the girls inside were wearing elegant, designer robes. Spencer sat directly across from the door, her long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Her robes were silk and the prefects badge pinned over her chest gleamed almost as brightly as her smile. Merlin, I hated girls like this, the perfect ones. She looked less like a student and more like a model from the Teen Witch Weekly Back to Hogwarts spread. Actually, she was a model in the spread, so there you go.

"This used to be a prefects compartment but they gave it to me," she said, clearly noticing my gaze. "Come, sit." She gestured to the seat to her right and I sat, primly crossing my legs and wishing I had worn something other than a black skirt and blood-red tights. At least I was wearing a red silk top Walburga had ordered for me (how in Merlin's name did she even order things? She was dead!) and not the t-shirt I had originally intended on wearing. I'm sure Spencer wouldn't appreciate the crude 'My Favorite Broomstick is Your Brother' slogan. "I'm sure you're wondering why I invited you here."

"Er, kind of," I said, looking at the other girls. It was clear that this wasn't my usual crowd. Sure, I was a pureblood and sure, I had a lot of money, but the money was new and it didn't change who I was. I was raised a Weasley and I was damn proud of it. These girls were raised by house elves and servants. We were worlds apart.

"Well, I'm sure you were wondering what you would need a Pureblood Society textbook for." She waited for an answer and I nodded. "You've been enrolled in a _special_ class."

I frowned. "What class is that?"

Spencer laughed. "Oh, don't worry Phoenix, there aren't any tests. We simply get together every Thursday for lunch and talk about various current events that effect us." I continued to frown, not really sure what kind of class this was. Spencer must have been a Legillimens or something because she continued. "It's not really a class, per say. It's a special group for select, _privileged_ students. The ministry is aware of the members of the group and they approve whole heartedly. Charmed Society has many famous alumni including former Minster of Magic Callista Runate, Holyhead Harpies seeker and captain Rachel Raine and Witch Weekly gossip columnist Ilustria Rowle. Oh, and my mother of course." Spencer smiled proudly.

"And you want me in it?" I asked, brows furrowed. Why would they want _me_?

"Why, you're the daughter two powerful bloodlines, one of which is the most ancient and illustrious! You're a _Black_."

Translated, I had a lot of money. Figures. I nodded slowly, still not sure of what exactly this would entail.

"I know this is a lot to take in, we usually don't ask people to join so late in their Hogwarts careers but you were an exceptions, circumstances being what they are. Just join us in the courtyard Thursday at lunch and you could get a better feel for what exactly Charmed Society is. Alright?"

I nodded, and she turned to her friends and started talking. Clearly I was dismissed. I stood up and walked out of the compartment. Once the door slid shut behind me, I leaned against the wall. I was just invited into a gossip club for rich purebloods? What was this world coming too?

"Oi! Phoenix!" I looked down the hall to see Pansy waving from the door of her compartment. Holding back a groan, I waved back. "Come join us!"

"Er, actually Draco wanted me back in his compartment," I answered, hoping that excuse would work.

She tried to cover her frown but wasn't very good at it. "Oh," she said stiffly. "Next time then."

"Maybe," I said, before slipping back into number five. "Ugh."

Draco and Blaise looked up from their chess game. "Problem?" Draco said, clearly amused.

"I ran into Pansy."

Blaise held his hand up. "Say no more. The girl is a complete troll. Has she no class?"

"Doubtful," Draco said, moving his rook. "Check."

Blaise frowned at him, and I looked around the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from Draco and Blaise, playing a game of exploding snap. Theodore Nott sat next to Crabbe, reading a book about Quidditch. Sighing, I took the only open seat next to Draco. He smirked at me, before returning to his game.

"Hold on a minute," I said, looking at Draco. "You and Spencer are both prefects, and yet neither of you went to the meeting. Why is that?"

"Why do you assume I didn't go to the meeting?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Did you?"

"No."

"That's probably why."

He turned back to his game. "Why do the work when someone else can do it for me?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled the Pureblood Society textbook out of my bag.

"Good choice," Nott said, nodding at the cover. I shrugged, flipping through the pages. Seemed like a load of self-righteous pureblood propaganda. Figures. We sat like this, pursuing separate activities, until lunch time came and the trolley stopped by.

"Anything off the trolley?" The witch asked. We stood up and got our things, but when I went to pay for my things, another hand beat me to it. Surprisingly, it was Blaise. When I protested, he simply shook his head. Confused, I went back into the compartment.

"Thank you Blaise," I said when he came back in.

"You're one of us now."

* * *

"And then I guess I fell asleep after lunch because the next thing I knew, I was waking up and Draco had his arm around my shoulders and I was all cuddled up next to him." I shook my head, angry at myself. "So that's my summer. I'm going to bet yours were better."

Katie and Isabelle were staring at me, mouths wide open and I sighed. Even with all of the Order stuff cut out, my summer had still been a little crazy, to say the least. Maybe I should have written them more... then they wouldn't be so shocked now.

In addition to being my dormmates, Katie and Izzy were my best mates. While all of us played Quidditch, Katie was the most hardcore about it. She was good too, she was very likely to go professional after graduation. She was tough, having been brought up by her muggle police officer dad and Ministry lawyer mum, and didn't take crap from anybody. She'd be the first to jump into a fight if one of us was in danger and she had a weird... _thing _with Seamus Finnigan, the boy who's been in love with her since his first year.

Izzy was a Quidditch girl too, but only out of family obligation. Her dad worked in the Department of Magical Games & Sports, her mum was a Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet, and her older brother was Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's former Quidditch captain and one of the best keepers in the last 20 years. Izzy though, would much rather off the pitch. She was an amazing photographer and an even better actress. She really wanted to go to the Wizarding Academy for Drama Arts but still hadn't figured out how to tell her parents.

Both of them were gorgeous, hilarious individuals and loyal 'til the very end. I was lucky I had them, they kept me sane. They understand that I kept a lot of my thoughts to myself, that I could be a major bitch, and that I had no sodding clue what I wanted to do with my life.

Izzy was the first to come back to normal. "Oh, well, Mum and Dad took me to Isle of Skye to see Oliver. You know he was traded to the Prides, right? He's been over the moon. He and that McCormack girl have hit it off pretty well. Guess I have to give up on the Phoenix Wood project then?"

Katie snorted. "I highly doubt she's going to be marrying your brother when she's betrothed to _Draco Malfoy_," she said the last part like someone would say dragon dung. I rolled my eyes. "Why are you even considering it?"

I sighed. Obviously I couldn't tell them about the Order, so it was hard to explain. "I told you, I can't really say. Just trust me, alright?" Katie rolled her eyes and I stuck my tongue out. "We could talk about your ongoing romance with Seamus Finnigan if you'd rather?"

"I am _not_ dating Seamus Finnigan!" She hissed. "Stop saying that or he'll hear you."

"What, you think it'll give him ideas?" I asked.

Izzy snorted. "I think he's already got ideas, Katie. You know, I could have sworn I heard him discussing your children with Dean when I passed him on the platform."

Katie groaned, her head in her hands. "I honestly have no idea why he's pursuing this so hard."

"You're telling me," Izzy laughed, stretching her legs out onto the seat. "You're an absolute nutter. The boy has a thing for loony birds." She yanked her leg away as Katie started smacking her and I laughed.

"We should give them a cute couple name," I suggested to Iz. Her eyes lit up mischievously and Katie glared.

"Don't you dare!"

"What about SeaKat?" Izzy suggested, ignoring the fuming blond.

"Shay-cat? No..." I thought for a moment. "What about Katmus?"

"Like cat-mouse? Sounds purr-fect," Izzy giggled. Katie growled and dove at us, and we shrieked, trying to get away from her.


End file.
